Kidnapping in the snowy summer
by Tippi
Summary: Kids are disappering in Amity Park and soon it points to a ghost. A memory challaged ghost seems to come to Danny's help but is he trust worthy. And whose going to save Danny? A little D/S later.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Okay I said to myself I'd post this by Halloween and since it is now pass 12 here it is the first two chapters of my new story. Consider this a Happy Halloween gift enjoy.

Ch 1 Prologue: connecting

Somewhere near Amity Park a strange occurrence was happening. The fabric of time and space were unraveled making a small opening between two dimensions.

With in the dimension just being connected to earth two beings were awaking.

A small and fragile figure walked out onto the vibrant landscape full of life. The figure wanted to remember this because it would soon be a wasteland with no life. It watched the first snowflake slowly fall to the ground.

Once it touched the ground more snow fell and was growing in intensity.

Ch 2 Summer Movies

It was a week into summer vacation and every school child loved it.

One such child was 16 year old Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom.

This was the summer after his sophomore year and next year he was going to be a junior. This meant that Jazz was going to college for the first year; of course Jazz got her self a scholarship to Harvard. And being the organized woman she was had started getting ready to leave even before the graduation ceremony was over.

His mom and dad were doing everything to help Jazz get ready meaning he was ignored which is the way he like it besides come fall he'd be the only kid in the house and he'd be getting more attention then he wanted.

But he was going to worry about that later right now it was summer and he was going to enjoy it. So far there'd been little ghost action and that was a defendant upside. Not that it mattered when it's summer you can stay up as late as you want and sleep when you want, and Danny was doing just that.

Danny rolled over in bed feeling the sun trying to get him up. Danny cracked open an eye to look at the glowing green numbers on his bed side clock. It read 10:30 and Danny decided he should get up now since he was suppose to see the next hit movie with Sam and Tucker at noon. Danny throw off the light sheet of his bed, the movement caused Spook to lift his head from his spot at the foot of Danny's bed.

The pup had grown a lot in a few months like any dog. He was about three almost four times the size he was when Danny first took him in. He was well over the size when Danny could carry him in his backpack along with all his homework.

The half ghost dog was like a ghost lassie to Danny. He walked with him to school and when Danny got out he was waiting for him. Spook always came to Danny's side when a ghost fight was shifting against him and even though Spook had his own dog bed in Danny's room he still preferred to be with Danny on his bed.

Danny got out of bed clad in just a pair of red boxers. (No drooling please.) The summer weather had skyrocketed two days after school let out making it one of the hottest summers in Amity Park, to wear anything else would make Danny fry. Spook in a coat of fur in black was having a very hard time.

Danny walked to his dresser and took a look at him self in the mirror. He wasn't the small, scrawny freshmen he once was. The last moments of his sophomore year he had a much over due growth spurt. Danny was as tall as his older sister now and if he kept growing he'd pass her by the time she came to spent thanksgiving with them. The two years of ghost fighting and Dash gave Danny a new muscular body. Come fall Dash was in for a surprise. He'd have to find someone else without the strength to fight back to make his own personally punching bag. Danny felt sorry for who Dash was going to chose to take his place.

Danny got out some jean shorts that were frayed at the bottoms like they were once long jeans that got the half pass the knees ripped off. Danny got out a T-shirt that was white with red sleeves and a red outline of an oval in the middle with a red 16 inside. He out grew his old red and white style T-shirts or they were torn up before he out grew them with his dangerous line of work.

Danny dressed, brushed his teeth, and ran a hand through his hair knowing doing anything else to it was a waste of time, and then headed downstairs followed by Spook.

Danny came down the see his parents absent from the table most likely in the lab, and Jazz sitting at the table going over a list of things to do to get ready for college.

"Jazz we've got three months of summer don't you think you should leave that till later in the vacation" Danny said pouring cereal in his bowl and kibble in Spook's dog bowl.

"It never hurts to plan things out early" Jazz told her brother.

"You saying things like that is something I won't miss when you're gone" Danny said putting Spook's bowl down and sitting down at the table with his own bowl of cereal.

"Nice to know you'll miss me" Jazz spoke back then put down her list and turned the volume up on the kitchen TV to hear the news better.

"And for the top news story we go to Tiffany" anchor one said.

"Thanks Dave" Tiffany said with the fake happiness of TV anchors as she looked down at her papers on the desk.

"So far the kidnappings have reached a number of 8 kids missing and police have yet to find a suspect and refuse to release any other information. All they are saying is the age group of the kids is between 5 and 9 and like always parents are advised to not take your eyes off your children" Tiffany finished.

"Thanks for that report" Dave said "And on a happier note this morning the zoo celebrated the birth of Travis the elephant who the keepers say in doing just fine."

"Well I'm going to Tucker's, Sam's going to meet us there to take us to the movie" Danny said getting up to leave.

"Be careful with the kidnappers out there" Jazz said.

"Jazz fist you heard the news it's ages between 5 and 9 beside what kidnapper goes after a 16 year old with a large black dog with them, besides when I meet Tucker and Sam there, we'll be in a group and kidnappers don't try to grab kids in a group" Danny assured his sister before leaving followed by his big black dog.

Danny and Spook were coming up to Tucker's house and found him sitting on the outside steps fiddling with his new PDA waiting for him and Sam. Tucker was wearing a red T-shirt with a black PDA printed on the front and shorts just like his pants. And as always he had the red hat and thick glasses.

"Tucker" Danny called out coming up to him.

Tucker lifted his head from his PDA screen to see Danny.

"You're on time, didn't meet a ghost on the way here" Tucker said getting up from the step.

When Tucker got off the step and started to talk to Danny, Spook sunk around to Tucker's back and sniffed his backside. At feeling of a nose poking his shorts he gave a surprised yip and jump forward.

"What is with your dog he always does that" Tucker exclaimed to Danny.

'Just making sure you are who you say you are' Spook said wagging his tail not bothered by Tucker's reaction.

"It's his way of saying hi" Danny explained to him.

Then the boys' attention on the subject was directed else where.

Sam was driving up in her 16th birthday present.

With her parents wealth they got her a black convertible complete with a license plate that said Sam 1.

"You two ready" Sam asked from the driver's seat as she pulled into Tucker's driveway.

Sam wore a purple sleeveless t-shirt with a black skull on it and exposed her mid section. Her bottom was a black, jean skirt that fell just short of her knees. Instead of her combat boots she had on lace up boots that were ankle length. The main reason for wearing what she did was because according to the popular girls that style of shirt and skirts were out this year.

Her hair was longer and couldn't be put up in her usual ponytail. Now a days she either had it in a full ponytail or held out of her eyes by goth hair clips.

"You kidding I've been waiting to see this movie since the trailer came out" Tucker said.

"Leave it to a techno-geek to want to see a movie about two androids in a war against each other" Danny said.

"Lets just go" Tucker said back.

Danny grabbed the front passenger seat before Tucker could, making Tucker take the back seat next to the dog.

Sam drove them to the cinema in good time to get snacks and see the previews.

"This is going to be great" Tucker exclaimed getting out of the car.

"This better not be some bad terminator based movie" Sam said taking the keys out of the ignition.

"Hey, don't talk bad about the terminator that was a great movie" Danny protested stepping in line between his two friends.

As they walked to the front of the theater a thought came to Sam.

"You sure it's okay to leave Spook alone in the car" Sam asked.

"I'm sure while we watch the movie he'll find a way to entertain him self besides it's not like we locked him in a hot car." Danny went on "you left the roof down and even if you didn't he's half ghost he could get him self out."

The movie had lasted two hours and as Danny knew Spook had found a way to entertain him self by walking him self to the park and back before the trio got back to the car.

As luck would have it just as the trio were walking back to the car in the parking lot Dash and four of his team mates were also walking the lot to catch a movie.

"Hey it's the trio of losers" one jock said pointing to trio walking two lanes away.

"What time is it Kwan" Dash asked his right hand bully.

"About 2:15" Kwan responded.

"Good we have enough time to give Fentonio a summer gift" Dash said and started to laugh with the other jocks.

Dash hadn't noticed Danny's sudden muscle growth since Danny had been wearing long sleeve and baggy shirts up till the end of school. Not to mention Danny hadn't thought to fight back the last few weeks of school with the ghosts, sleep depravation, and studying for the end of semester exams, it was easier to just take it. To bad, for Dash, with a free schedule Danny would sure fight back and once he did Dash would back off but Dash wasn't going to learn it today.

As the group decided to say hi to Danny a sudden wisp of cold hit all the jocks, it lasted only a second but it stops them for a moment.

"That was weird" a jock said.

"So how you want to do it Dash" Kwan asked only to get no response.

The entire group turned around to see Dash was missing. They were in complete shock Dash was just behind them a second ago.

"Hm" Danny said stopping his friend following suit and turning to look at him.

"What's the matter" Sam asked.

"I thought my ghost sense went off but it was like only for a split second" Danny explained "Must have imaged it."

A/N okay what did you think. Dash is already gone (happy dance). Who will be next will Danny find out who's responsible? Review if you want more.


	2. Ch 3 Kidnapping and Ice

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Everyone enjoy your Halloween? Well here's something else to enjoy a new chapter. We also get to meet the first new ghost. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch. 3 Kidnapping and Ice

~Three days later~

"And at the top of the news today the number of kidnappings is now at 15" anchor Dave said.

"The police still don't have any suspects" Tiffany said. "And their asking for anyone with information to call our tip line at 411-1809."

"15 kids missing and they don't have a clue to who's behind this" Jazz said while she and Danny were sitting at the table watching the evening news.

"How do 15 kids go missing in less than two weeks," Danny asked "there must be more than one kidnapper."

"It could be a whole kidnapping ring or maybe it's not human" Jazz suspected.

"If you're thinking what I think you're thinking…"

Then Danny's phone went off.

Danny picked it up and answered 'hello.'

"Danny, did you hear about the kidnappings?" Sam's voice asked from the other end.

"It's kinda hard to miss, it's all over the news" Danny explained.

"You should do something" Sam said.

"What just because a lot of kids go missing you assume it's a ghost" Danny said.

"Some how it leaked out to the internet saying three of kids disappeared from their beds no noise, parents sleeping in the room next to them, and no sign of forced entree" Tucker listed to Danny over the phone.

"What you got me on a three way call, couldn't of told me that earlier" Danny asked.

"Didn't think it matter" Tucker said.

"Focus" Sam interrupted.

"Even if I did try to help where would I start it seems the authorities don't have a lead" Danny explained. "What should I do, stalk a kid till the kidnappers makes his/her move."

"Got a point" Sam said.

"Talk to guys later" Danny said before hang up his cell.

"Your friends agree with me they think ghosts too" Jazz had to announce.

"Did someone say ghosts" Jack said coming out of the lab followed by Maddie.

~Three more days later~

"A total of 23 kids are missing and the police have finally admitted they're stumped" anchor Tiffany said on the TV. "No clues and disappearing from their beds with no sign of how the kidnappers got in and how the kids got out."

"Okay its official this is not a human capper" Danny said to his sister and friends in the living room.

"Ha, those ghost kidnappers will be ripped apart molecule my molecule once we find them" Jack said coming in to catch the update.

"I may regret this but how are you going to do that" Jazz asked her father.

"With the new and improved Fenton ghost tracker" Jack said.

"We just need to get the bugs out of it first" Maddie said coming in fiddling with the invention. "For some reason we can't stop it from honing in on Danny."

"Can't imagine why" Tucker said joking.

Sam jabbed Tucker in the ribs before she heard the horn of her parents' car.

"That would be my ride, with all the kidnappings my parents are a bit paranoid" Sam said.

Her friends gave her a look.

"Well more paranoid then they were before" Sam admitted.

"I didn't think that was possible" Tucker said.

Sam just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"Well, I better go to, my parents don't want me out alone after dark" Tucker said getting up to make the walk home.

"And I'll be in my room" Danny said heading for the stairs.

Danny and Spook were making it to their room but when Danny's hand reached the door knob a wisp of white mist escaped his mouth and judging by Spook's bared teeth he sensed it too. Danny quickly pushed open his door, Spook and he walked in.

Once in he pushed the door back into place, hearing the soft click confirming the door was closed.

The sun was setting casting the room in a forest of shadows. Danny's eyes scanned the room looking for the ghostly presence. As he scanned the room Danny finally caught sight of a huddled figure sitting in the shadows beside his dresser.

The ghost had his arms wrapped around his legs keeping them against his chest. His head was down with his forehead against his knees looking down at his lap. His skin was an icy blue color and his hair was just a shade deeper than the skin. His hair went just to the bottom of his ears and the locks hung down like icicles.

His clothes looked like they dated back to the 1800's.

This ghost from the look of him seemed weak and frail but Danny had learned that when it comes to ghosts looks are deceiving.

The ghost hadn't seemed to notice Danny and Spooks presence so Danny decided to get his attention.

"Hey you" Danny called.

The ghost slowly lifted his head to look at Danny.

Upon seeing his eyes Danny was amazed as well as a little freaked out. Instead of round irises they were shaped like a snowflake the color of a grayish blue.

"Are you Danny Phantom" the ghost asked in a soft voice barley above a whisper.

"Who wants to know" Danny said back.

"I've been looking for you since I heard about you" the ghost started. "You're the only one who may be able to stop it, you'll listen."

"Who are you and stop what" Danny asked the ghost catching his attention.

"I don't know no one asked of my name" the ghost said. "The voices on the cold wind they call me something."

"And that is" Danny coxed.

"Ice" the ghost responded.

"Ice, that's what you're called" Danny said like it was joke.

"That's all I am" Ice said flatly.

"Okay but what is it I can stop" Danny asked.

"They're disappearing one after another more and more each day" Ice said.

"You know about the missing children" Danny asked.

"Yes" Ice said.

"Do you know who took them" Danny asked.

"Yes and no" Ice answered.

"What does that mean you either do or don't" Danny said not getting the answered he wanted.

"I know but I can't remember" Ice said.

"Well here we call that a no" Danny retorted.

"It's a ghost you can stop it" Ice went on.

"So it is a ghost is that all you know" Danny asked. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes and no" Ice answered the same he did earlier.

"Let me guess you know but can't remember" Danny skipped to the next line.

Ice gave a gentle nod.

"Great is there anything you can give me that I can use" Danny said rubbing his temples slightly frustrated.

"Where ever it is it either is in or near the city" Ice got out. "And cold so very cold with snow and ice."

"Cold with snow and ice it's the middle of summer that's impossible" Danny almost yelled.

"It's here" Ice said in fear.

"What's here" Danny asked looking around the room.

There was a moment of cold that was gone as soon as it came. Danny turned to look at Ice but he was gone.

A/N I know you my think Ice isn't a good name but Ice is a little disturbed so just go with it. And most importantly review. Next chapter Over the Snow and Through the Ghost Zone.


	3. Ch4 Over the Snow and through Ghost Zone

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Okay everyone time for and old favorite ghost to appear again. Well maybe you don't like him but I do. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 4 Over the Snow and through the ghost zone

"Okay let's get this straight, this ghost came to you said the kids are someplace that is cold, has ice and snow" Sam asked from her bed.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were at Sam's house the next day in her room.

Spook was keeping him self under Sam's bed with just his head sticking out so he could quickly disappear act if Sam's parents came into the room. They didn't want any animal in the house even their daughter's best friend's dog.

"That's crazy it's the middle of summer" Tucker explained seated on the floor.

"That's what I said" Danny told him as he sat in Sam's desk chair backwards. "I looked in every place I thought would follow that description, the ice rink, large freezers, and multiple places to store winter decorations" Danny said.

"Winter decorations" Sam asked.

"He didn't say it was real ice and snow" Danny admitted.

"All I know is 4 more kids have gone missing while you spent all night and morning on a wild goose chase" Tucker said.

"I know I'm beat," Danny said. "I've been like everywhere and I didn't get home till noon and got like only two hours of sleep."

"Well let's see if we can figure anything out for our selves" Sam said.

"Okay," Tucker started "we know it's a ghost."

"And we know it's taking kids of the ages of 5-17" Danny said.

"So let's look at the ghosts we know" Sam suggested.

"We know for sure it's not Desiree or Technus" Danny stated.

"Maybe Walker's trying to frame you for something else" Tucker suggested.

"No, taking kids who continuously break rules would drive him crazy long before he got far enough in his plan" Danny explained.

"I thought maybe Spectra but teenagers are her thing younger kids have a pretty carefree life" Sam surmised.

"It's not Skulker, You think the lunch lady's kidnapping kids to make them eat their meat" Tucker asked more as a joke.

"I don't think so" Sam said with a frown.

"I highly doubt Ember has anything to do with it" Danny said.

"Box ghost is out" Sam stated the obverses.

"Yeah he's way too stupid and box obsessed," Danny said. "Plus I put him in Fenton thermos lock down early last night."

"Maybe young blood is trying to start a kid army" Tucker spat out.

"Possible, but how would a kid like him pull it off alone" Danny thought.

"Right, I don't know anyone who'd work with him on a crazy scheme like that" Sam admitted.

"How can we over look Vlad" Sam asked.

"Right this is some villainess plot to frame Danny Phantom or he's going make you join him or no one get their kids back" Tucker yelled out.

"Hold that thought I'm about to explain everything that's wrong with your theory" Danny said then paused a moment before continuing.

"First Vlad won't be able to handle a bunch of kids wanting their mommy and teenagers insulting him, he can't stand me. On top of that he's in California finishing another hostile take over" Danny explained.

"How do you know" Sam asked.

"I like to keep track of my arch enemy" Danny said.

"Internet" Sam said back.

"Yep" Danny replied.

"What if he's trying to frame you" Tucker asked his first theory.

"He would of left some clues pointing to me by now" Danny answered.

They started to go through the list of every ghost they knew but were still dismissing every name they came up with.

"So it's some new ghost we don't know" Sam said after they went through every ghost they ever meet.

"It's not one of my old enemies it's a new enemy" Danny said.

"That's it" Tucker shot out.

"What are you talking about" Danny asked.

"Not an enemy, some place cold, with snow and ice. Frostbite, the far frozen it all fits" Tucker explained.

"I know Frostbite is a big, hairy, snow monster but I absolutely sure he and his people didn't kidnap any kids and take them to the far frozen" Danny told Tucker.

"To add far frozen is exactly in or near Amity Park" Sam said.

"No but the portal to the ghost zone is" Tucker pointed out.

"True but…" Danny admitted.

"Maybe it's not Frostbite but some other ghost hiding by or in the far frozen" Tucker added.

"Well we've got nothing else to go on, mine as well try it" Danny said taking Tucker's idea.

~In the Fenton's basement~

"You sure your parents won't notice you're gone" Danny asked Sam.

"Don't worry I got my granny to keep them occupied," Sam was explaining "she'll keep them busy long enough to go into the ghost zone, and for you to fly me back home."

"And my parents thing I'm still at Sam's they won't be expecting me home till just before dark" Tucker said.

"I know that" Danny said rather blandly.

"How'd you get you parents out of the lab I thought they were stuck on fixing the tracker" Sam asked going to the specter speeder.

"I let the box ghost out of the thermos and for some reason my parents took off after him" Danny said with a grin.

"What happens if your mom takes out the box ghost before we get back" Tucker asked getting the specter speeder.

"That's what I still have Jazz around for" Danny said following Tucker and Sam.

"Okay lets go" Tucker said taking the wheel of the speeder and took in right into the ghost zone.

Around half an hour later the trio was coming up on a large, frozen, snow covered chunk of land known as the far frozen.

Danny had earlier changed into his ghost form in case they meet any ghost ready to attack them.

Tucker brought the speeder to a soft landing on the snowy ground. The group got out of the vehicle getting their feet in ankle high snow.

"Man this isn't the place for summer attire" Tucker said wrapping his arms around him self being dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

"I told you not to dress light" Sam said rather comfortable in her long sleeved black shirt and jeans.

"Okay, now where's…" Danny said being cut off by a booming voice.

"Great one," Frostbite said calling Danny by the title he was given upon defeating the ghost king.

"Hey" Danny said giving Frostbite a wave with his hand.

Frostbite's people gave a scream and took a few steps back.

"O come on it's been like two years I've got it under control guys" Danny said not believing they still thought he'd hurt them with an uncontrolled ice attack.

"What brings the great one and his friends to us" Frostbite asked Danny.

"Well, you may find this a weird question but you wouldn't have happened to see any human kids around here" Danny asked Frostbite.

"I'm afraid not great one, why do you ask" Frostbite inquired.

"Kids have been disappearing from town and the only thing we know is it's a ghost behind it," Danny started. "And I was told they're some place cold with ice and snow close to the city and since its summer…" Danny didn't have to finish.

"You were thinking they may be in the ghost zone" Frostbite finish for him.

"That was the idea" Sam said.

"I'm sorry but I know nothing of the missing kids or the one responsible for it but I assure you if me or my people find anything you'll be the first to know" Frostbite assured Danny.

"Thanks" Danny said to Frostbite before they got back in the specter speeder.

"Well that was a waste of time" Tucker said as he drove the speeder back to the Fenton Portal.

"What else were we to do" Danny told his friend as the speeder went through the portal and into the basement.

A/N Who was happy to see Frostbite again? I'd also like to say sorry if I left out any villains you wanted while they were talking but I couldn't go through all of them. And most importantly review. Next chapter Tucker's History Repeated.


	4. Ch 5 Tucker's History Repeated

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Okay everyone Ice is back but who knows how much help he'll be. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 5 Tucker's History Repeated

Tucker set the speeder down and put it into park. The trio piled out. Spook lifted his head from the concrete floor and wagged his tail happy to see Danny back home. As Danny turned back to human Spook came running up to Danny.

Danny patted Spook on the head before they went upstairs still in a defeated mood. When Danny went into the kitchen he found Jazz still sitting at the kitchen table looking out for her parents if they got home before he did.

"Mom and Dad still out" Danny asked his sister.

"Yep" his sister answered.

"Looks like I may have to go after the box ghost my self" Danny said.

"You mean after you fly me home before my parents realize I'm missing" Sam reminded Danny.

"Yeh, right" Danny said turning back into his ghostly form "you coming Tucker."

"No I'll walk, let you two lovebirds have sometime alone" Tucker snickered.

"We're not lovebirds" both Sam and Danny said at the same time as they tried to hide the small blush that came to their cheeks at the thought of it.

Danny took Sam's hand as they went intangible then flew up through the floors and roof of the house then took off towards Sam's house.

As soon as he dropped Sam off in her room he headed back home. Danny slipped into the kitchen invisible. Jazz was still at the table writing in a notebook.

"Hey Jazz mom and dad still out" Danny asked coming back to the floor and changing back to human.

"No they got back about 10 minutes ago, they're in the lab trying to 'fix' the tracker" Jazz said getting up from the table.

"And the ghost hunt" Danny asked wanting to know if he had to spend the night going after the box ghost.

"Sounds like a quiet night for you" Jazz said walking out of the kitchen to head upstairs.

Danny grabbed a few sticks of beef jerky when a bang rang from the basement and he decided to retire to a quieter room. Danny and his dog were about to climb the stairs, heads bowed as they were defeated in their mission to find the kids or the ghost responsible for them missing. A sudden voiced stopped them after taking just three steps.

"Sorry I wasn't much help" Ice's voice said.

Danny looked up to see him sitting at the top of the stairs.

"You again" Danny said dropping his jerky that Spook was more than happy to clean up.

After all he was a dog and food is rather distracting.

Danny looked at the ghost seeing he didn't look as weak as before and he wasn't huddled in a corner scared.

"I can only come when she's distracted with the other kids" Ice answered Danny's earlier statement.

"Yeah whatever, while you've been gone I've been…" Danny suddenly stopped. "Wait, what did you say" Danny asked.

"I can only come when she's…" Ice was saying Danny cut him off.

"You said she" Danny said bring up the most important word of the sentence. "Who is she" Danny asked.

"The white maiden" Ice answered. "Everyone has come to call her the White Ice Maiden" Ice finished.

"Now we're starting to get some actually information" Danny said.

"I'm not use to giving information, you're the only one who's listened to me" Ice said. "No one's listened to my warnings before," he said with a hint of sadness "this has happened so many times before, I always tried to warn them but nobody listened."

"This has happened before" Danny asked Ice getting his complete attention.

"Yes, many times before" Ice answered then his head snapped to the right. Ice stumbled to his feet freighted.

"What" Danny asked seeing his reaction?

Ice didn't answer and there was a flurry of snow flakes and the flakes fell to the floor. It's like he was never there.

After Ice's visit Danny knew who to go to look into the new information.

It was night and a summer storm raged outside. Thunder clashed and Lighting flashed all while the rain poured down hard making a clicking sound on the window pane.

"Anything" Danny asked into the cell phone as he sat at his computer.

"Give me sometime I've got a lot of sites to sort through" Tucker said on the other line.

"Haven't you got anything" Sam said on the third line.

"It not that simple apparently White Ice Maiden comes up a lot in all different places from children's stories to jewelry" Tucker explained.

"The internet gives to much information sometimes" Danny complained.

"I think I've got something," Tucker said "sending you guys the link."

All eyes turned to their computer screens as a sudden link symbol appeared on Sam and Danny's screens. They both clicked it and waited for it to open.

"The White Maiden site" Danny read then continued. "White maidens are the ghost of a woman in white. Usually the woman has experience a sudden loss or betrayal before death and in most cases committees' suicide. Once a sprit they seek vengeance on the very loss or betrayal. For example if a woman finds her man being unfaithful she will spend the afterlife finding men who are unfaithful and condemn them to death."

"Okay that was a nice little description" Sam said into the phone once Danny finished.

"Hold on I've got a lot of links for the history" Tucker said as he sent every link he found that related to the event that was happened now.

"This are all cases where kids were taken from their town and they never found who was responsible" Sam asked shuffling through the many pages of information Tucker had sent them.

"All these towns have every kid ages 5-17 missing in the span of 2-3 months" Danny said doing just the same as Sam.

"Well, this has already been going on for three weeks times running out, and there's cases almost all the way back to the 1700's" Sam said.

"Notice there's a pattern," Tucker said "there's a span of 10 years between each case."

"Hold it I see the most recent case was over 10 years it was 12 years ago and 5 of the kids didn't disappear" Sam said.

"Weird" Tucker said.

All three of them went through the piles of information on their screens when one such page caught Danny's eye.

"Guys go to the case of 1883" Danny said.

"What about it" Sam asked.

"Enlarge the picture of the kids in front of the school house" Danny said.

They all clicked on the picture to enlarge it. It showed rows of students in black in white in front of an old fashion one room school house with a female teacher in a floral pattern dress off to the side of her students. All the kids had bland expressions on their faces since it was before the norm of smiling for your picture. The picture was taken weeks before the first kid went missing in the town.

"Kid second row fourth from the left" Danny directed.

"What about him?" Tucker asked as they focused in on that one boy.

"Tint the skin blue, the hair, and give him snowflakes for irises and that's Ice" Danny answered.

"Really" Sam asked.

"With out a doubt in my mind" Danny replied.

"Hm" Tucker said over the phone as he scrolled down the site some more. "Newspaper article says James J. Ashtin, age 15, went missing June 15th 1883 in the small farm town of Feildsville, Minnesota. He went missing on his way home from school. It was the last day of school before summer break. The family realized he was missing when he wasn't home when the sun set. No one had seen the boy after he left the school. After 3 days of searching they found his books and hat in the middle of a corn field with no sign of the boy. Then after the items were found more and more kids started to disappear with no trace and were never found." Tucker finished his shorted version of the article.

The 3 continued their scanning through the information when…

Unknown to Tucker his bedroom window started to frost up. The frost slowly crept over the glass making a light crackle sound as it went. (Like Harry Potter 3 on the train with the demontors.) The sound was covered by the storm outside.

"Burrrr" Tucker said from the other side of the phone.

"You okay" Danny asked.

"Yeah just fells like the AC was put into full blast like a freezer in here" Tucker replied.

Danny and Sam didn't think anything wrong till… A sudden intake of breath came from the other end and after that the sound of the cell phone hitting the hard floor.

"Tucker, Tucker are you there" Danny asked finically.

"Tucker answer us" Sam screamed.

But there was no one there to answer just the empty room with a glowing computer screen. The frost on the window slowly melting away from the heat and rain.

A/N Now it gets critical with Tucker gone. Care to take a stab at what's coming next. And most importantly review. Next chapter Iced past.


	5. Ch 6 Iced past

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N In this chapter we take a look at Ice's past. Also Sorry DannyandSamlover but things must get worst before they get better. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 6 Iced past

Ice had his back up against a tree trying to remember. He took a break and looked around at the landscape. The snow was still falling and would continue to fall. The snow was so deep and any bodies of water were frozen over.

Ice gazed at the large building in the landscape. The windows were glowing orange light, not doubt light from the fires the kids burned in an attempt to keep warm. A longing was pulling at Ice's heart. He wish to sit by the fire and feel warn and not be alone. But neither of these things may be.

Fist none of the kids would let him near them and two he never felt warm. Even if he sat inside the fire he'll still feel cold. He hasn't felt warm in the longest time he was always cold so cold.

Ice averted his eyes from the glowing windows the pain was too much. He went back into his mind to try and remember.

After time memories fade if you don't think about them, so Ice did his best to think back.

He was once again in the school house but the memory was terrible faded out. He could make out the faces of the kids and the teacher; at least he thought it was his teacher.

The sound of the bell ringing signaled the end of school and today it was the end of school till fall, summer break.

It was a small farming town in summer the only chores to do were those involving the animals other than that the summer was a quiet time to watch the fields grow.

Ice when he was still in his human body left the school yard the voices of his school mates were fuzzy murmurs in his memories ears.

Once his human self was out of sight of the school yard the memory became clearer.

He was half way to his home, the dry dirt under his shoes made a light crunching noise as his weight. On his right was an endless corn field and on his left another corn field but a water filled irrigation ditch separated the field from the dirt road.

It had been perfect growing weather so the corn was a healthy green and as tall as him.

The human Ice had his mind on various things but he was brought out of his thoughts by a sudden cold feeling. But it wasn't like a cool breeze it stayed cold and it wasn't just cool it was cold. He could see his breath.

He looked to his left to see the water start to freeze and then he did a total 180 to look behind him to see the road being laced in frost.

It didn't take long for a decision to come to him and he took off running. He was going as fast as he could but it kept coming after him getting closer every time he looked over his shoulder to check.

The feeling of danger at his heels he got an idea and jumped over the ditch and into the dense forest of corn hoping it hides him. He ran through the field pushing stalks of corn out of his way as he ran deeper into its shelter. He looked behind him to see stalk after stalk frost over. He kept running when the cold feeling finally left he looked back to see no frosty stalks. He turned around fully to make sure. His fears started to disappear but just as he took one step toward the way back to the road the cold returned. There was a gasp and if any one had been around the next sound they heard would be his books and hat hitting the ground. But the boy now known as Ice was nowhere to be found.

Ice brought his mind back to the present only to look at the winter wasteland.

Remembering he had to remember he wasn't one of those ghosts that choose to forget. He didn't want to forget Ice once again rummaged in his mind trying to dig up some other long forgotten memory. That's all he had left of his past life fragments of memory.

A/N Ice's afterlife sucks also I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter Confusing Clue.


	6. Ch 7 confusing clue

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N This chapter gets us back on track from chapter 5. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 7 Confusing Clue

Both Danny and Sam had hung up their cells and tried to calling him back but all they got was a busy signal. After three tries they gave up and called the house telling Mr. and Mrs. Foley Tucker wasn't answering.

They feared what the parents would say on the other end of the phone when they got back on after looking in their son's room. As they both suspected the response wasn't good.

Tucker was gone from his room no clue as to what happened or where he might be.

The investigation was the same old same old. Tucker went missing; his parents called the police, and the police talked to the last people to talk to him, Danny and Sam.

"I told you everything. We were talking to him over the phone then he said it got really cold then he disappeared from the line" Danny told them as he sat on the couch. His mother was to his left and his father was behind him leaning against the back of the couch.

"What were you kids looking up on the computer" the officer asked.

Danny contemplated whether or not to tell them the truth or keep it undercover.

"Does that have really anything to do with him missing" Danny asked choosing the later of the two.

"It might, what were you looking at" the officer asked.

Danny decided to lie he couldn't pull an I'm not saying anything off. The officer would pull the old get your kid to talk act on his parents.

"A little of everything video games, news, and the usual teen interests" Danny answered.

As long as they didn't pull up Tucker's internet history from his computer they'd never know Danny was lying. Two years of lying made Danny a perfect liar.

"Is there anything else you can tell us" the officer asked.

"No" Danny insisted. "Don't you think if I knew anything I would have told you, he's my best friend I do want him back."

"Sorry, sometimes while talking about it brings back little details you might of forgotten" the officer explained.

"I gave you all I know" Danny said just wanting the officer to leave.

"Okay then thanks for your help" the officer said leaving.

"Like they'll be any help they haven't gotten a lead yet" Danny said once the officer was gone.

"Don't worry Danny we finally fixed our new ghost tracker and we'll find the ghost responsible for this and rescue your friend and the other kids" Jack exclaimed holding up the 'fixed' ghost tracker.

Jack turned it on and watched it waiting for it to point in the direction of the ghost. Just then Jazz walked into the room and the tracker went off pointing at Jazz.

"It says Jazz is the ghost, grab her" Jack yelled leaping at Jazz.

"What" was all Jazz got out before being attacked by her father.

Maddie gave a sigh and got off the couch and said "I guess it still has a few bugs left."

'I better face it the police are useless and my parents… are well themselves, it seems Ice was right I am the only one who can stop this ghost' Danny thought to him self as he got up and went to his room followed by Spook.

Danny worked feverishly on the computer as Spook lay on his bed watching his partner. Danny's printer was working fast as it printed out every bit of information Danny found important. He thought looking at it off the computer would allow him to see something he might have missed as well and pen down side notes.

"Don't worry Tucker I'll find you and seriously kick this ghost's butt" Danny said as he typed and clicked.

"Is this Tucker your friend? I had friends once I remember little of them but I know I had them but they left and I stayed. Why I don't know" Ice said suddenly appearing sitting cross legged on Danny's bed.

Spook scooted to his left on the bed putting some space between him and the ghost.

"Yes he is, and I learned something interesting about you" Danny said looking at Ice and grabbing a paper from the stack of papers he printed out.

"Really what" Ice said his blue tinted face gave a look of interest.

"Your real name is James Ashtin" Danny said holding up the paper that had the picture of the kids in front of the school house printed on it. "That's you isn't it" Danny said mentioning to the kid that had a red circle around him.

"Is it" Ice asked.

"You mean you don't know" Danny responded a bit thrown off by his answer.

"No I don't remember; I have little memory of what happened to me before I disappeared, just blurred images of what I once knew. They faded with time." Ice said with sadness. "When one looses his life one forgets about ones life" Ice surmised.

"Is there anything you remember about the kidnappings, I need more information my friend is now missing" Danny asked the memory challenged ghost.

"If you want more information you have to ask the ones that are already gone" Ice said.

"What, you lost me" Danny said being caught off guard.

"When they sleep they are able to contact us they leave clues to their whereabouts" Ice explained.

"And you can't tell me where they are because…" Danny asked him.

"I thought I already told you" Ice said.

"I don't suppose you know where these clues are going to be" Danny changed the question.

"Where ever someone they know and trust will find them" Ice answered. "If your friend is one of the kids missing he'll for sure try and contact you. I can no longer stay."

In a flurry of snowflakes Ice disappeared once again.

"Well that was helpful" Danny said sarcastically looking at the spot on his bed where Ice was.

Spook just looked up at his human partner; everything Ice said could not be analyzed by a dog's mind.

A/N Ice can be so useless sometimes. He talks in riddles at times. Wouldn't it be a surprise if he was the one behind this and was just jerking Danny around? I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter Failed Kidnapping, like you can't guess was going to happen.


	7. Ch 8 failed kidnapping

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N You can't pretty much tell what this chapter is about from the title. Also to Dannyandsamlover the tracker pointing to Jazz is just for fun. Jack and Maddie just messed up the tracker worst since it really was working when it pointed to Danny. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 8 Failed Kidnapping

~In Sam's Room~

"How does any of that make sense" Danny asked pacing Sam's floor as she sat on her desk chair.

"Might want to keep in down I really don't want my parents to hear and run up to my room to see Danny Phantom in my room and his dog on my balcony" Sam said mentioning to Spook sitting on the black metal around her window keeping a look out for outside intruders.

"Did you put that in last year to live out some Romeo and Juliet fantasy" Danny asked.

"How about we get back to the subject at hand" Sam said back. She was then holding back a blush that almost appeared as she thought about her on the balcony as Juliet and Danny in her back yard swearing his love to her as Romeo.

"Fine, but Ice, James whatever his name is, isn't making any sense" Danny said frustrated.

"Actually I think I know what he may be talking about" Sam said spinning around in her chair to face her computer and began typing.

Danny slowly came up behind her looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"What's this" Danny asked seeing the website Sam brought up.

"It started as a support website for the families of the missing kids" Sam answered.

"And this helps us how" Danny asked.

"It started that way but then the parents were convinced that their missing kids were contacting them so the website is now a record of it" Sam explained.

"Out of curiosity how did you find this" Danny said wondering how Sam found out about the website.

"Well I figured with Tucker gone someone had to do some web suffering for any more info" Sam admitted.

"I'm glad you thought of that" Danny said "And now I'm going to hopefully get the final piece of info I need to solve this case."

"Shhhh, Danny my parents" Sam warned as the final word was said an octave to load.

"Sam" the voice of a woman called.

"My mom" Sam exclaimed.

"Got to go, send me the link" Danny said before turning invisible and disappearing with his canine companion.

"Sam I heard someone in your room are you okay" Sam's mother asked bursting in to her room.

"Yes mom, no one was here it was just the radio" Sam answered.

"But your radio's off" her mother responded.

"The radio on the computer" Sam countered.

~Somewhere~

"Maybe getting to close" an eerie voice said. "Well I'll take care of that shortly but first."

An orb of ice sparked to life as the inside swirled icy blue. Then a picture appeared in the orb of a figure with ice blue skin trudging through the deep snow, his arms wrapped around his upper body.

"I must punish my disobedient child" the voice said as the snow and ice behind the orb took form of a fearsome beast of snow and ice.

"My snow beast find the boy and remind him of the rules" the voice said as the beast looked into the orb, gave a growl and ran off.

"There shall be no rule breaking so long as I'm in charge" the voice said before its owner vanished.

~Fenton works~

Danny was passed out on his bed still in his clothes as a shower went on out side. On his way home he had another run in with Skulker. The fight had drained his body's energy and thinking of what he may find on the website Sam found drained his mind's energy. With both out of energy Danny gave in to the embrace of sleep. As soon as he got home he took enough time to kick off his shoes before he collapsed on the bed. Even before his head hit the pillow he was out.

Spook being the ever loyal dog took his place at the foot of Danny's bed and let him self slip into the depths of sleep.

There was a sudden change. Spook was the only one to feel something was a miss. He didn't know what but he knew something was out of place. He lifted his head from the bed and trained every sense for the slightest thing. His ears twitched this way and that listening for anything. All he hears was the light breathing of Danny, the click of rain on the plain of glass, and a muffled snoring from Jack. His nose sniffed the air but the only smells were those of the family and anyone else who'd been in the house within the span of a week. His eyes scanned the darkness of the room, with a better adapted night vision than any human, but nothing that wasn't there before. Even though all five senses told everything was good the six senses, he inherited from his canine ancestors, told him different.

Spook got him self off the bed and decided to look around the house.

Spook walked out into the hall his nails making a soft click on the wooden floor. He put his nose into the small space between the door and the door frame nudging it open enough for him to peek his head in. He scanned the pink painted room of Jazz to see everything was as it should be. Spook went further down the hall to Maddie and Jack's room. He looked in on the two mates. Jack's snoring was now loader in his ears but he still saw nothing wrong. Spook gave up and started walking back to Danny's room when he felt a sudden change in the atmospheric conditions and a blue mist left the dog's mouth.

As Spook was prowling the hall looking in on the rest of the family a frost began to come over Danny's window. The temperature dropped in Danny's room and a blue mist left Danny's mouth but he didn't wake up to notice. A white figure appeared in the room to the right of Danny's bed.

Before the entity could do anything a deep growl filled the room. In the doorway stood Spook his lip pulled back showing his teeth. He gave the entity a warning growl to leave Danny alone and exit the house.

The entity seemed to be refusing to leave so Spook attacked.

There was load crash and few bangs that awoke the entire Fenton family.

Danny shot up in bed still hearing a scuffle going on in the hall. He saw the source of the crash a lamp laid on his bedroom floor the bulb shattered. Danny left his bed to get to the hall but just as he did he heard something tumbling down the stairs.

As Danny rushed into the hall he was met by the rest of the family all wide awake and confused. They ran to the stairs still hearing the fight going on downstairs. Once they reached to top of the stairs there was a sound of shattering glass and barking.

The Fenton family came running down the stairs to see the living room window broken pieces of glass littered the floor while Spook had his front paws on the window sill barking out the broken window.

The adults ran to the window to look out hoping with luck to still see the culprit but the rain filled streets were empty.

Danny and Jazz were coming up to the window when Danny's sock covered foot got stuck with a glass shard.

"Ow, stupid glass" Danny exclaimed as he lifted his wounded foot to pull the glass from it. "What the…" Danny said looking closely at the blood covered glass he pulled from his foot.

Jazz came up beside her brother to see what was so interesting about a piece of glass.

"What" Jazz asked?

"Look at the edges of the glass, there's frost on them" Danny answered holding up the glass.

They looked down at the other glass shards seeing that they also had frost on the edges and the broken window also had frost on edges of where it broke.

A/N Wow that should have you on the edge of your seats. Now you got to give Spook his props he's one hell of a guard dog. I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter we get back to Ice in Snow Beast.


	8. Ch 9 Snow beast

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N This chapter get back to what Ice is doing. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 9 Snow Beast

~Back in the winter not so wonderland~

Ice stood ten feet above the ground standing on top a branch. Below a beast resembling a saber tooth tiger circled around the snow covered ground, its nostrils flaring as it tried to get Ice's scent. The beast finally caught his scent and turned his head up to the tree. Ice was filled with fear as their eyes meet.

The beast came to the tree realizing it was to thin to hold his weight so he couldn't climb it so he tried to jump up to reach Ice on the high branch. He gave up after a few attempts that ended falling a foot short of his target.

The feline took his sharp claws to the trunk trying to cut down the tree. Ice gripped the tree's trunk as it shook with every hit from the clawed massive paws of the beast. Ice knew the tree wouldn't hold up for long so he was weighing his options. With little choice Ice jumped from the tree just as it gave way falling to the snow covered ground.

Ice's jump had him land atop the beast's back. The beast thrashed around trying to throw the unwelcome rider, Ice. Ice dug his fingers into the snow making up the beast's back. Despite Ice's grip he eventually lost it.

The force at which Ice was thrown off sent him flying about 20 feet away from the beast. But due to the beast's size it was next to Ice in four leaps. Ice tried to crawl away but the beast caught him by the leg.

Ice gave a scream as its teeth sunk into his ghost skin. It lifted Ice from the ground then whipped his head to one side releasing Ice. Ice was thrown away and his back was slammed against a tree. He sat up against the tree once he hit the ground. He clenched his teeth in pain that came from his throbbing leg. The beast was right in front of Ice its lip pulled back in snarl.

In an attempt to get away Ice lifted his arm and shot an Ice beam right into the beast face. An ice beam on a beast made of Ice and snow did little more than annoy it but gave Ice a chance to run. Although Ice's run had a horrible limp in it but he was still able to put some distance between him and the beast.

The beast shook his head recovering from the minor nuisance and returned to looking for Ice. He spotted Ice trying to run, as he turned to see if the beast was coming he hit a patch of ice under the snow and slipped. Ice went tumbling down the hill and right into a thick of bushes. The beast leapt to the bushes and began to swipe his paw against them slowly destroying Ice's hiding spot.

Unnoticed by the beast Ice had crawled out the other end of the thick and hid behind a tree stump. He sat there looking down at his leg. His leg leaked a glowing green liquid that stained the white snow cover ground. Ice used his ice powers to make an ice ring around the bite mark of his leg in hopes of stopping the bleeding till it stopped on its own.

He needed to move before the beast realized he was no longer in the thick. Even better he needed way to defeat him. Heat was the beast's enemy but where to get it was the problem.

Ice then saw a soft glow of orange from a small cave not to far away. Ice got a grin on and peeked behind the stump to see if the beast was distracted. The beast was to intent on tearing up the bushes to notice Ice still thinking he was there so Ice took his chance.

Ice ran for the cave without being noticed. Once inside he saw the light was a dieing ember.

Ice grabbed at dry leafs, sticks and moss throwing it on the embers to get a fire started again.

The beast had destroyed all the bushes and found Ice wasn't anywhere in sight. It then noticed the footprints in the snow leading to the cave.

Ice was down on his hands and knees blowing on the small flame he got going hoping to make it bigger. Just then the snow beast was at the entrance of the cave. Ice gave one last blow on the flame as the beast entered the cave coming closer to him. Ice's action finally worked as the flame touched more fuel and grew into a roaring fire.

The beast stepped back disliking the heat it gave off. Ice knew the fire would protect him from the beast but he couldn't stay here forever. Ice looked up at the ceiling of the cave to see more moss hanging on it. Ice shot sharp icicles at the ceiling above the beast causing the moss to fall on top of it.

Ice grabbed a stick from the fire and ran at the beast. The beast tried to grip Ice with his teeth but in the tight confines of the cave was unable to move its massive body well enough. Ice dodged the teeth and threw the stick of fire into its back like a spear.

As the fire slowly burned down the stick it met the moss and continued to burn on the beast's back.

The beast thrashed around as the fire on top of it slowly melted it into a puddle of water.

Ice looked down at the water that was the beast and got to thinking. 'There were only two reasons she would send one of her pets after him. One was he was causing trouble and two was to distract him. The only trouble he was causing was telling Danny info but maybe she sent it for both reasons. That meant Ice should try to get to Danny now, it wouldn't take long for her to notice the beast was defeated.'

A/N This story is just perfect for any weather, cold for the summer, hot for the winter. I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter City Hall Sleep Over.


	9. Ch 10 City Hall Sleep Over

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N This chapter is really long. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 10 City Hall Sleepover

~Fenton works~

"No ghost tries to kidnap Jack Fenton's son" Jack announced as the Fenton family was busy cleaning up the glass from the floor.

Maddie was duck taping plastic over the hole in the window.

"Good thing Spook was around" Jazz said as she stood up from kneeling to hold the dust pan as Danny swept glass into it.

"If it was a ghost why didn't it just phase through the window instead of breaking it and leaving a mess we have to clean up?" Danny asked as he started to sweep more glass into a pile.

"Danny you nearly got kidnapped, I think that's a little more important" Jazz shot back at her brother.

"Jasmine is right Danny" Maddie said finishing her handy work turning her attention to her two children.

"But don't worry son we'll be checking up on you often so next time we'll rip that ghost apart molecule my molecule" Jack said giving his son a pat on the shoulder.

"O god shot me now" Danny muttered his head dropping.

~Afternoon~

"I can't take it" Danny said into his cell phone to Sam. "Every ten minutes they check on me."

"I kinda know what it's like to have parents like that" Sam answered.

"I know but you can't go ghost, and now neither can I" Danny said.

"What about Jazz" Sam asked.

"She's trying but mom and dad, for the first time, are being really attentive parents" Danny answered. "Why weren't they like that when I needed them to be when I was little?"

"I don't think I can help you, now I gotta go, I'm sure my parents are probably wondering what I'm doing in the bathroom for so long" Sam said.

"What you're talking to me in the bathroom" Danny said.

"My parents won't let me out of their sight either, and this is a bit of private call" Sam explained.

"Well, bye Sam" Danny just replied.

"Hope to hear you latter" Sam said hanging up.

"Sammy-kins are you okay in there" Mrs. Manson asked.

Sam gave a groan at the name her mother used then replied "Fine, I'm just fine mother."

Danny sighed tossing his cell on the dresser. He sat back on the bed; Spook saw his partner's sad attitude. He came up to Danny's side and put a paw on his knee in an attempt to calm his restlessness. He pet Spook on the head as if to say thanks for trying.

"Well if anything good has come out of this confinement I'm getting so close to the answer there's just a few blanks I have yet to fill in" Danny said getting up and walking to his desk.

His desk was piled with papers along with the laptop on. Danny started shuffling through the papers once again trying to see if he missed anything that would fill in the blanks.

"Finally" a tired voice announced behind him.

Danny turned to see none other than Ice. He looked rather worn down and he was supporting all his weight on his left leg, as what looked like a series of puncture wounds, were on his right leg that was leaking etco plasma, a ghost equivalent to blood.

"What happened to you?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

"As you say in this decade I got my butt kicked by an 8 foot tall monster made of ice and snow" Ice answered.

"Yeah I've had days like that" Danny muttered.

"I'm just glad you're still here I figure one reason for the beast was to distract me, so I figured she be after you" Ice explained.

"She tried but my guard dog kind of chased her off" Danny said mentioning to Spook.

"Good news for once" Ice said. "Listen…" was all Ice got out before there was a knock on the door.

"Danny…" his mother's voice said before the door started to creak open.

Danny slammed up against the door closing it and said "Don't come in I'm… naked.

Danny would of slapped him self, that was the best he could do.

"Quickly" Danny said a bit quietly to Ice.

"You'll know when she's coming because where ever she goes it suddenly gets cold" Ice said then disappeared like he always did.

Danny removed him self from the door and opened it to his mother.

"You okay" Maddie asked.

"Yes mom I'm fine like I was when you checked on me 10 minutes ago" Danny answered sounding a bit irritated, which he was.

"Just wanted to make sure," Maddie defended her self "why don't you come get dinner."

"You took time from your busy schedule of fixing the ghost finder and checking on me to cook" Danny asked.

"No Jazz offered to cook so we could continue to work" Maddie told her son.

"But Jazz can't cook" Danny said in a panic. 'Of course I doubt she could bring the food to life like mom may do a few times' Danny thought.

"Hey I made roast" Jazz said as Danny came into the kitchen.

"It looks like roast but how does it taste like roast" Danny asked.

"Come on I'm not that bad of a cook" Jazz shot back at her brother.

"May I recall the event of the Thanksgiving mash potato incident" Danny retorted.

Jazz just kept quiet at that statement.

"Welcome to the 6 o'clock news" the reporter's voice on the TV broke the silence.

"Right now the police are desperate and are asking for any with information about the kidnappings to come forward" Tiffany said.

"And if any one has a plan to catch the one responsible for this will be given the full support and corporation of the city officials" Dave finished.

"Yep there very desperate" Danny said listening to the news report.

"Also when we come back we'll be looking into conveniently placed news reports on the TV that move the story along" Tiffany started. "But before we go Jack look out for that screwdriver on the floor."

"Maddie have you seen…" Jack got out before tripping on a screwdriver and wiping out on the kitchen floor.

"That was weird" Danny said.

~Tomorrow afternoon~

"Danny, mom wanted me to tell you to pack" Jazz said rushing into Danny's room.

"Pack, pack for what" Danny asked.

"Mom and Dad submitted a plan to the city to catch the ghost and the city is doing its all to put it together" Jazz said.

"What plan and why do I have to pack" Danny asked not getting the answer he wanted.

~City hall~

Danny went into city hall a sleeping bag under his right arm and his backpack slung over his left shoulder. He looked around inside the building with out all the chairs and people it looked a lot bigger then he remembered it.

The only people allowed in the building to make the plan work were a number of police and the parents of the children who had yet to disappear. There was also a number of police outside of the building.

Danny thought the plan may actually work. All the kids in one building with the entire police force armed with ghost weapons keeping watch out and inside.

"Danny" Sam called as she came up to him carrying her own black sleeping bag and backpack.

"Nice to see you made it" Danny tried to joke.

"I was kinda forced here" Sam said. "If it wasn't my parents I would have been forced by the members of city hall."

"Can't fight city hall" Danny said not thinking of anything better to say.

"Yeah, I don't suppose your parents told you this plan they have" Sam asked her best friend.

"No," Danny answered "But jazz did."

Danny dropped his things and grabbed Sam's wrist. In turn Sam dropped her things as Danny lead her to a more secluded area of the room.

Danny and Sam crouched down on the left hand side of the stage.

"It's rather simple really," Danny started. "She's only going after kids but there's no pattern so no way to tell what kid she's going after next. So get every kid into one spot and she'll come to us. The police guard inside and outside armed with ghost weapons, provided by my parents, and I think the plan explains it self from there."

"I you with your ghost powers couldn't get her I don't think the police and your parents are going to make this plan work" Sam answered.

"In my and others defense there was no way to know where our kidnapper was going to hit and no way to track her" Danny explained.

"But now they're getting her to come to us" Sam said. "Just one problem if things go wrong there's too many people around you won't be able to go ghost."

"Let's just hope nothing goes wrong" Danny answered.

Danny and Sam got up and walked back toward the center of the crowed room.

"I can't believe there are only 10 kids left" Danny said looking around at the few kids left.

"11 actually," Sam said "You forgot to count your self."

Besides Sam there was only one other kid their age out of the lot. This had to work it wouldn't take long for the ghost to snatch 11 kids.

Danny and Sam picked a place to unroll their sleeping bags and were doing their best to find a way to occupy them selves. Sam was lying on her stomach on her sleeping bag reading a book she got from the Sulk and Lurk. Danny was playing some kind of video game on his game boy or at least trying since he frequently paused it to look and scan the room.

"Having trouble relaxing" Sam asked looking up from her book to see Danny once again scanning the room.

"I'd feel better if Spook was here" Danny said.

"A boy and his dog is there a tighter bond" Sam said.

"FYI, Spook attacked the ghost before I was even aware she was there and stopped her" Danny explained.

"Rethinking the plan without your dog" Sam asked.

"No, but give the canine a little credit," Danny instead "I mean currently he's doing a lot better then any of us."

A few hours later another problem arises when Sam said she was leaving to the rest room only to return next to Danny 10 seconds later.

"I thought you were going to the bathroom" Danny said not looking up from his magazine he was currently reading.

"How am I suppose to do that," Sam yelled "you can't go the without an armed officer with you. I go to the bathroom for some alone time and privacy."

"Sorry but I can't help you" Danny said not able to say anything to calm his friend.

The sun had set and Danny was even more anxious then he was before. It was the calm before the storm and it was attacking Danny's nerves.

"What's the matter" Sam asked her friend.

"What do you think" Danny said. "I've got this bad feeling, the whole calm before the storm thing is going on. If any one asks where I am, lie."

Danny snuck off and ducked down behind a curtain by the stage and transformed into Danny Phantom.

"You see a flash of light" a random officer asked another.

"What you say I was reading the paper" the other officer responded.

Danny turned invisible and intangible then flew up through the roof. Danny could see the many men holding ecto weapons waiting for the elusive ghost to make an appearance. Danny scanned the rest of the outside area stay invisible so no one holding a weapon would attack him. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary he went back inside. He was phasing from room to room still not finding anything. Danny saw that everything was normal. Danny phased into the boy's bathroom locked a stall door and changed back.

As Danny was walking out of the stall a voice stopped him from leaving the bathroom.

A/N I had to add that sudden news report becuse otherwise it would of been a page of Jazz and Danny back and forth not going anywhere. I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review.


	10. Ch 11 Danny kidnapped

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Horray the conclusion to this climactic moment. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 11 Danny Kidnapped

"Danny" Ice said to him pressed up against a sink.

Ice was looking a bit better his leg had stopped bleeding but you could still see the wound glowing green.

"What's everyone doing here," Ice asked "more importantly what are all the kids doing in one place?"

"Part of a plan to get this white ice maiden" Danny said the explained. "When she comes to kidnap the kids she'll get blasted by all the guards looking out for her."

"No this is bad you just made it easier for her putting all the children in one place" Ice cried.

"If she can get pass the officers stationed everywhere" Danny said.

"She can, you think if it was that easy you would've caught her along time ago" Ice answered. "Besides I got pass them."

"Good point, well what do we do" Danny asked.

"For starts get all the children out of the same building" Ice answered.

Before the two could talk further a voice cried out ghost from the bathroom entrance. Ice and Danny both turned to see an unidentified man staring at them then running out of the room in a panic.

"That may posse a problem" Danny said before the lights went out. "This may posse even more problems."

"She here, this is her doing" Ice said panicking.

Screams came to Danny's ears and he could feel cold air wrap the building.

Danny's eyes turned to their glowing green color so Danny could see in the darkness of the building.

"Ice" Danny said turning to were Ice last was to see he had disappeared. "Typical" Danny said running out to the main room of the building.

By time he reached it the lights came back on. Danny blinked turning his eyes back to the icy blue no longer need the ghostly night vision.

The first thing he noticed was that all the people were in a bit of a daze not sure what just happened that none of the kids were in sight.

"They're gone" a helpful person decided to announce.

"Danny" Jazz called.

"Right behind you" Danny answered coming up behind her.

"Danny, you're still here" Jazz cried as she hugged her brother but in doing so made all eyes on him.

Danny could hear the whispers of the people none were to good. This was the Fenton's plan and Danny was their kid and the only kid left.

Since Danny was the only kid left in the entire city his family was keeping extra close eye on him. The attention was suffocating him.

Needing time alone he went to the only person left who could help him in his time of need, Jazz.

"You're going out" Jazz said in the mixture of a yell and whisper as she was seated on Danny's bed. They were in Danny's room with the door closed trying to keep the conversation quiet from their parents.

"Yes and I need to cover for me, you can pretend you're watching me" Danny said already in ghost form in front of his open window.

"I can't allow this what with that ghost out there" Jazz said to her little brother.

"O so you'll cover me with every other ghost but this one" Danny said back.

"Well, this ghost was able to kidnap 10 kids in less then 5 minutes" Jazz explained.

"Sure 10 kids with no ghost powers, I sure if I meet up with her I can take her" Danny tried to assure his sister.

"Like you did that one night" Jazz asked crossing her arms.

"I was exhausted and asleep, I'm now wide awake and prepared" Danny explained.

"And just last night" Jazz tried again.

"I was distracted in the bathroom talking to Ice" Danny said.

"Do not make me go through all the things wrong with that sentence" Jazz warned her brother.

"Actually the short version is," Danny took a deep breath. "Ice is actually the ghost of a kid who was kidnapped by the same ghost in the 1800's, he can only give limited information but given the situation it's the only thing we have to go on" Danny said as fast as he could.

"Okay now your earlier sentence makes sense and you don't sound crazy but still I'm not…" Jazz got out before Danny stopped her.

"Nothing you say is going to stop me, beside I've got Spook with me," Danny said mentioning to his dog in his ghost coat of white. "He stopped her the first time I'm sure he'll do it again."

"But what if mom and dad come to door asking to see you" Jazz asked.

"You're the smart one of the family remember" Danny said with a smirk before taking to the sky Spook following like the loyal dog he was.

A fact Ice had brought up earlier came to his mind. 'When they sleep they are able to contact us they leave clues to their whereabouts.' Ice's statement went through his head. But Danny's wasn't going to wait for them to contact him; he was going to them in a way.

Danny and Spook silently floated into Sam's empty room.

"I don't know if you can hear me but Sam, Tucker I need your help. Give me a sign or clue anything" Danny said quietly as he walked around her room.

Nothing happened the entire room was as it was when he got there. Danny heaved a sigh. 'Like that was suppose to work' he thought.

A whine came from Spook as he lifted his nose in the air and his ears twitched around like he was trying to pick up on something. Danny was walking to his dog when a large book some how removed it's self from the shelf to land with a thud at Danny's feet. In its movement it had come open, as Danny lead down to look at it he noticed it was a photo album but before Danny could ponder further he hear footsteps coming to the door. Danny quickly grabbed the album and him and Spook booked it out of there.

Had they stayed he would of saw a saddened Mrs. Manson open her daughters bedroom door only to bring her deeper into depression at how empty it was.

Luckily Jazz was able to convince her parents she was watching Danny while he was away on his short trip.

The moment he returned he wasn't talking to any member of the family was just flipping through the pages of the album.

"Why didn't I leave it open to the page it fell open too" Danny said not finding the page he wanted.

He couldn't remember what page it was open to he only caught a glimpse of it before he had to fly off. He though maybe if he saw it again he'd remember but he looked at every page and nothing rung a bell.

"Danny…" Jazz started but Danny didn't want to listen.

"Not now Jazz" Danny said getting up and walking away with the album still in his hands.

"Where are you going" Jazz asked following her brother.

"The bathroom" Danny said walking into the bathroom and shutting the door on his sister.

"I know you're upset but no need to take your anger out on me" Jazz said through the door but got no response. "Fine" Jazz yelled out. Spook who was also left outside the door lay down on the floor and gave a muffled growl.

Danny was in the bathroom holding the book when it began to slip from his grasp. As his arms shifted position to hold it something fell from its pages. Danny set the album aside on the bathroom counter and picked it up. It was a broche for Amity Park Ski Lodge. Then it hit Danny he grabbed the album flipping through the pages until he came to a collection of pictures he wanted. He had it he knew where they were.

Just as victory was at hand he felt a sudden cold. The mirror was becoming frost over and Danny let out a breath to see a mist come out either from the sudden dip in temp. or his ghost sense.

Danny transformed to ghost waiting for his foe to come.

Jazz was across from the bathroom door still fuming over her brother when she noticed it got cold and she saw her breath come out in a white mist.

Spooks whole body got up and he growled. Then there was the sound of a struggle going on in the bathroom. Jazz rushed forward to open the door only find it was looked. Spook phased through Jazz and the door to help Danny.

Jack and Maddie heard the noise and came running up stairs.

"Jazz what's going on" Maddie asked.

"Danny's in the bathroom, the doors locked I think he's in trouble" Jazz answered.

The entire Fenton family tried to pry the door open but to no avail. Then Maddie and Jack backed up and rammed the door with there shoulders forcing it open.

They looked around to see an assortment of bathroom supplies scattered everywhere and a big black dog whose paws were secured to the floor by ice. What they didn't find in the room was Danny.

A/N Poor Spook and more a poor Danny. I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter A Jazz, Ice Dilemma.


	11. Ch 12 A Jazz, Ice Dilemma

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N This chapter a lot of switching between the two plans. We also get to see what happened to Ice back in the 1883. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 12 A Jazz, Ice Dilemma

~Winter not so wonderland~

Ice was standing in the deep snow thinking frantically.

'Not good, not good at all' he thought. 'The only one who I thought could stop her is now in the same situation as all the others.'

Ice was never able to think well when under stress. And that there were no kids left in Amity Park with time running out. That was major stress bringer.

He needed to think of something. He needed ideas unfortunately the only things to talk to was the snow and trees. He needed something with a working brain. Like it or not he was going slink around invisible with the missing kids.

'Being around the living just depresses me more' he thought as he floated off.

~At Fenton works~

Jazz was in the bathroom running her blow-dryer over the frozen paws of the dog, slowly thawing them out, while her parents were in the hall just outside the room pacing and crying.

"My baby boy is gone" Maddie cried.

"Don't worry Mads we'll find him" Jack said trying to consol his wife.

"Dad as much as I want to believe that, we don't even know where to start looking" Jazz said as she unfroze two of Spook's paws and was moving on to the third.

"We're the Fentons Jazzy pants no ghost will get away from us" Jack answered.

Jazz and Spook just looked at each like, yeah sure, in a sarcastic way.

With every last kid gone the town banned together to do everything they could think of to try and get their kids back. While every one else was working with each other Jazz was looking for the mountains of information Danny had managed to get. To bad Danny had left her out of the loop and had hidden his files to its whereabouts she does not know. All Jazz had was the name of the ghost that been helping Danny acquire this information.

"Why did he have to leave me in the dark and why did he have to hid it all" Jazz groaned in frustration as she searched Danny's room. "I don't suppose you could help" Jazz as the black dog who in his depression was lying on the bed in a pile of Danny's unwashed clothes. Maybe he was finding comfort in them as they still carried Danny's scent.

~winter not so wonderland~

"Well, that was pointless" Ice said to him self sitting down in the snow next to the frozen lake.

He had been around the kids looking for any ideas but they were no help. Ice looked up at the scenery. If it wasn't for the situation they were all in it would have been really beautiful.

The trees and bushes had a nice layer of snow on them. The snow covered ground surrounded the lake that was now ice. At the other end was the strange building.

All the kids were holding up in the building huddling together and burning fires to keep warm.

Ice wondered how long it would take till they ran out of wood to burn, when would they be burning anything they could find? He knew what would happen when the fires burned out for he went through it over a century ago.

~1883~

"I'm so cold" a boy with blond hair said burying him self deeper into the brown boy sitting next to him.

There were hundreds of kids in the dim room all huddled together trying to keep warm. The only light in the room were from some dieing embers in the fire place. There was nothing left to burn to keep it going. Every form of a child was shivering felling the cold taking over.

The human Ice sat as close to the fire as possible sandwiched between two boys all three of them were holding each other feeding off each other's heat.

You could hear voices of the kids all around, some were talking about how cold they were, others crying for their parents, and other's were talking nonsense.

Ice looked to his friend on his left to see his paling face, his lips were blue.

Human Ice stared into the glowing red embers as they faded to black ash. The voices to the kids started to fade away and it was eerily silent.

Ice turned around to look at the other occupants to see their bodies incased in ice like living ice statues.

Fear over took any other feeling he had. He looked to his friends seeing ice slowly forming on their feet then moving up their bodies. Soon his two friends were like the others. Ice looked down at his feet to see the same thing happened.

'No I won't die like this' where Ice's last thoughts as the red glow went dead and all was cast into complete darkness. Ice's eyes were in darkness but he had one minute before his mind went too.

~Present~

Next time he awoke 10 years had passed and he was no longer human but a ghost. Of course it took him some time to realize either one.

Ice looked up to see three boys on the wooden deck over looking the lake. Seeing the three gave Ice an idea. He began to walk across the frozen lake.

A/NAny one who has nicktoon network would know there was a Danny Phantom maraton witch I watched and help to finish this story but you're still going to have to wait forit. I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter is Half Frozen Kawn.


	12. Ch 13 Half Frozen Kwan

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N This chapter does have Kwan in it but it's more like a filler but will have some relavence tha will be explained later. Also I like Kwan when he's not being Dash's lacky. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 13 Half Frozen Kwan

~On the deck~

Kwan, a red headed freshman (Fred), and a black fellow football player (Jim) were out on the deck looking for more fire wood.

So far all the wood they've been using was out back, against the wall. Stacks of wood were at the beginning many but now there was just about two and a half stacks left.

"We can't keep going, we'll be out of wood, and we've only got enough for another day" Fred said fitting 3 logs under each arm.

"Just take what you can, we'll worry about it later" Kwan shouted taking charge of the situation.

"We're all going to freeze to death" Jim yelled.

"We're not going to freeze" Kwan answered.

"If worse comes to worse our only hope is to start burning the furniture" Fred informed.

The two football players stayed silent at Fred's words. They went to the next stack of wood dusting off the layer of snow off the top. Jim and Kwan were loading their arms with logs when unknown to them ice began to form under Kwan's feet.

As Kwan took a step with his arms loaded with wood he slipped on the ice. He dropped the wood in an attempt to regain balance. He slid all the way back until his back hit the rail.

Kwan let out a breath of relief till he felt an unseen force pushed him back and over the railing toward the frozen lake.

"Kwan" Jim yelled dropping his arm load of logs, running to look over the rail followed by Fred.

The force of the fall had caused Kwan to brake through the ice and into the freezing water.

It felt like hundreds of knifes were stabbing him all over his body. If felt as if a boa constrictor was wrapping around his chest keeping air from filling his lungs. He frantically kicked his legs and waved his arms around as he tried to stay on the surface. He kept breaking the surface only to be dragged back under.

As he went under he could see through the water a blurry figure standing on the ice next to the hole. Kwan for that moment thought it was a savor to pull him from the water but as he bobbed to the surface again his hope was dashed.

The one standing there was the teenage ghost that been hanging around in this winter wasteland. The ghost knelt down and grabbed Kwan's head and pushed him back under the water. Kwan started to struggle harder against the water and the ghost. He managed to get his head above the water one last time taking a gulp of air before the ghost pushed him back down. This time he couldn't fight his way back to the surface his body was numb and the ghost kept his hand pressed firmly on his head not wavering any.

Kwan was losing consciousness and the last thing he saw was the face of the ghost looking down at him from above the water.

When the boy stopped struggling Ice let go and watched him slowly sink down in the water then disappear.

'He'll thank me for this later' Ice thought as he stood up. He spared one last glance at the two boys still on the deck looking down at him before he vanished.

Fred and Jim watched the whole thing unable to do anything. The blue ghost was trying to drown Kwan. Finally they saw Kwan stop struggling and the ghost let go as Kwan's body sunk further under the water.

For a moment they thought they saw the City of Amity Park's reflection in the ice but it was only for a split second.

They returned all attention back to the ghost who looked up at them before vanishing.

~Amity Park~

Most of the adults had gathered at the police station trying to put any clues together to find the kids. None were coming up with ideas, well at least rational ideas any ways.

Just then an officer ran into the waiting room in the station were most of the adults of Amity Park had gathered carrying a walkie talkie.

"You've got to hear this" the blond haired officer yelled running to the chief who had been trying to keep the adults from doing something stupid.

~Amity Park recreation center~

In the pool area of the recreation center there was a strange happening. An employee had gone into the pool area to check the Ph level when the water iced over.

Freaking out he did the only thing he could think of and called the police.

Some officers laughed while others said another junky on a drug high and sent a squad to check it out anyway.

The police arrived to be in shock to actually see the pool water was in fact frozen over.

"Um, this is squad number 169, I don't believe it but the pool is in fact frozen ice and all" one of the two officers said into this walkie talkie.

"Hold on let me put the chief on" the officer on the other end said.

"What's going on there" the officer heard the chief on the other end.

The officer repeated what he just said.

"How the, WTF" the chief said.

"I don't know" the officer said like when a teenager being asked an unanswerable question by their friend.

Just then a crack was heard and something came shooting out of a hole in the ice. It landed on the edge of the pool. The two officers and employee ran up to it to see it was a teenage boy. He wore a red and white Casper High t-shirt and red sports shorts. He was curled up in a ball his arms wrapped around his chest and legs tucked as close to his body as he could get. There were patches of frost over his body falling off in small bits as the boy shivered.

"Kid" the officer yelled kneeling down next to the teen trying to get him to respond.

The boy just stayed as he was shivering.

"You get some blankets," the first officer yelled at the employee "and you call an ambulance" he said to the second officer.

As soon as he said that the ice of the pool just disappeared like it was never there.

~Office room in the hospital~

The boy, now identified as Kwan, was in new dry clothes, wrapped in blankets, sipping warm soup and hot chocolate.

He sat at a table in front of an officer.

"Kwan, where have you been, were the other kids there with you?" the officer asked him.

"So cold, ice snow" the boy said still shivering as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"Where is it so cold" the officer asked.

"Cold, keep the fires going, cold, so cold" the boy just kept up his sequence of words.

The officer gave up and left the boy to his shivering.

"Well, "another officer asked the one questioning the boy as he came out the door.

"It's pointless, he's just a blathering idiot currently" he responded.

They two officers walked into the hospital waiting room to see all the adults from the station sitting there. They all left for the hospital at the information that one of the missing kids had returned.

They spotted Kwan's parents at the front of the crowd.

"You can see your son now" the officer said.

The couple ran pass them to go to their son.

"What did he say" one of the adults (also a parent) asked.

"Nothing useful" the officer who talked to Kwan said.

A/N How's that for strange? I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter Fenton and Ice.


	13. Ch 14 Fenton and Ice

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Ice is back but he accidentally brought some 'friends'. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 14 Fenton and Ice

~Hours later~

"You're looking better" the officer said to Kwan.

"I still feel a tinge of cold in my body" Kwan answered but he did look better then he did. He had some color back in to his skin and he was no longer shivering uncontrollable.

"I need you to tell me where you have been" the officer asked his voice slightly echoing in the pretty bare room.

Kwan went sump in his chair sparing a glance at the man in the chair on the other side of the desk.

"How many times do I need to tell people I don't remember" Kwan answered.

"Well what do you remember" the man asked.

"All I remember is it was cold…" Kwan said with sudden pause "And fires there were fires."

"I see" the officer said not really having any clue as to what the boy was saying. "Do you know how you got back here" the officer asked.

"It was the fires. We had to keep the fires going or we'd freeze to death. That's why we were outside" Kwan said his eyes wide at all times like he was remembering something from years ago.

"Who's we" the man asked.

"My friend Jim from the team and this freshman geek… what was his name Fred" Kwan said.

"Where was outside" the officer asked.

"The wood for the fires" Kwan answered. "We went out to get more, the piles were by the lake, I slipped and fell in."

The officer was listening closely hoping to catch anything that may hold information to where the other kids were.

"The water was so cold I couldn't get out. I thought some one had come to save me but it was the blue ghost" Kwan went on. "He pushed my head under. I ran out of air and I thought I'd drowned but next thing I know I'm by the side of a pool wrapped in a blanket" Kwan finished.

"So you were in a lake then suddenly in a pool" the officer asked confused.

"I guess" Kwan answered "Hey wait that ghost tried to kill me." Kwan yelled out suddenly.

"Who's the blue ghost" the officer decided to ask.

"Well, his skin and hair is blue he looks like a teen and he lurks around by us in the shadows. He comes and goes he usually keeps his distance till then" Kwan explained.

"Okay" the officer said getting up to leave.

"Can I go home" Kwan asked.

"No, with the circumstances you'll be staying in the police station until this is over" the officer said reaching out for the door knob.

You could tell Kwan wasn't happy about the situation. The officer pulled the door open only to have about a total of 12 parents fall into the doorway. No doubt every parent that could was getting as close the door as possible with their ears press against it to hear what info the boy could supply.

"Enough" the officer shouted. "Every one of you back out to the front of the station."

The officer's words weren't enough and they had to get a few more officers to escort the parents back to the front of the station.

"That's it the only ones allowed pass this point or seeing the boy are the officers and his parents" the chief announced once all the parents were back at the front of the station.

"Please people go home and get some sleep" an officer suggested.

~Fenton Works~

After much persisting Jazz had gotten her parents to return home. The entire Fenton family minus Danny was in the kitchen. The Human members sat around the table not saying a word while Spook was wallowing in his own depression lying under the table.

Suddenly Spooks ears shot up followed shortly by his head. He pulled his ears back and got to his feet growling with his fur standing on end. He made slow stalking steps from under the table keeping his eyes on the basement door.

His actions didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Fentons.

Then crashes and bangs came from the basement confirming Spook's warning that some one or something was down there.

The Fentons shot up from their seats and ran down to the basement.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and even in the dim light they saw a huddled blue figure against the wall. No denying he was a ghost and he looked pretty battered. But his beaten appearance wasn't going to save him from the wrath of Jack and Maddie Fenton as ghost hunters and parents missing a son.

It took Jack only one tenth of a second before he was in front of the ghost and lifted him off the floor by the front of his shirt.

Oddly the ghost didn't fight, phase, or change his expression.

"Where's our son ghost" Jack demanded from the ghost.

"Be… behind you" the ghost got out pointing his finger behind Jack.

The Fenton's turned their attention to the other side of the lab. The whole place was trashed and who they saw wasn't their son.

4 white, 8 foot tall animals were standing there posed for attack.

The first was what looked like a saber tooth tiger, then a wolf, a reindeer, and last but probable the most fearsome one stating on its hind legs was a bear.

Spook jumped in between the Fenton's and the monsters growling a warning.

But nothing was going to stop them from attacking.

The deer came forward antlers down ready to squire any one to stand in his way.

Spook got out of the way but only to attack the deer's back legs causing the animal to loss balance and fall only making it half way across the lab.

That gave the Fenton's enough time to regain their senses to grab weapons and started firing away.

Jazz shot at the wolf, while Maddie took aim at the tiger, and Jack was shooting off at the bear. Spook was barking and running circles around the deer keeping it circling just dodging its attempts to head butt him with its sharp antlers.

The weapons weren't doing enough damage and the monsters were still advancing on the family only slowed slightly by the onslaught.

"It's not working" Jazz said with fear.

"They're just made out of snow and ice heat is their enemy" the ghost who was dropped and forgotten on the far wall said.

"Heat" Jazz said running to the thermostat turning it up to a whooping 100 degrees.

As the whole house started to heat up the monsters became weaker and the Fenton family was able to do major damage to their melting bodies.

But they soon didn't have to attack as they could no longer move as the monster's legs were gone. In 5 minutes they were nothing more but puddles of water.

Now that danger was gone and the heat making the family boil, Jazz walked to the thermostat and turned it down.

As soon as she turned away from it she heard a "Masterfully done."

She saw the ghost from before standing close on her left side.

A/N How will the Fentons react to Ice now that the beasts are gone? I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter Ice's Depression.


	14. Ch 15 Ice's Desperation

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Okay danny doesn't come back until like the17th chapter. But the next two chapters even with out Danny are kinda important. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 15 Ice's Desperation

"Back away from my daughter ghost" Maddie yelled turning her weapon on him.

"I'm not here to hurt anyone, if I did I would of sat back and let the snow beasts do it" the ghost said holding up his hands as a jester meaning he meant no harm.

Now that the reindeer was gone Spook was free to join the rest of the family. When joining them he realized the ghost was Ice. Spook wagged his tail as he approached Ice. The dog's acceptance of the ghost had the Fenton's lower their weapons but not drop them.

"Then why are you here" Maddie asked.

"I'm here to help you" Ice answered.

"Who are you" Jazz asked.

"Interdictions of course, I'm Ice" the ghost said.

"That sounds familiar" Jazz said not connecting the ghost with Danny's mystery ghost he was working with, whose name was released once to Jazz.

"May we talk somewhere else" Ice said before pushing off the ground and phasing through the ceiling.

Not able to do much else the Fenton family ran up the stairs to find the ghost waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Want to give a warning before phasing off" Jazz yelled to him.

"Sorry I've haven't really had any interaction with others for over a century" Ice said walking to the table taking a seat.

It was obverse he was hurt as he walked with a limp.

"We don't care about what happened to you" Jack yelled slamming his palms on the table.

"Where is our son and the other kids" Maddie asked as she and Jazz came to stand at the table.

"I can't tell you" Ice stated.

"You said you were here to help us then why won't you tell us where they are" Maddie demanded.

"It's not that I WON'T tell you it's I CAN'T, there's a difference" Ice explained.

"Why can't you tell us" Jazz asked.

"It's like a spell," Ice answered "as soon as I'm on this side I can't remember. I sent the boy back in hopes he would be able to bypass it but apparently he didn't otherwise you wouldn't be here thinking about it."

"You sent Kwan back" Jazz asked.

"If that's his name yes I sent him back" Ice answered.

"You couldn't send back a kid without half drowning him" Maddie said crossing her arms, having heard the boy accuse a blue ghost of nearly killing him.

"I can't teleport any living thing but I figured if I brought him close enough to death I could do it." Ice said in his defense. "And apparently it worked but it took so mush energy I could only teleport him to the other side and rest to regain my energy before I could follow."

"The other side of what" Jazz decided she should be the one to ask that as well.

"The other side of the dimensional rift" Ice answered.

"You look like you're from the 1800's how do you even know the word dimensional rift" Maddie wanted to know.

"First I believe I'm from 1883 and I used it from a comic I read in the 1960's, I think, my powers of recall isn't what it use to be" Ice admitted.

"How did you read a comic from the 1960's" Maddie asked a question that seemed unimportant at the time.

"When this happened in the 1960's" Ice said.

"It's happened before" Jack said.

"Yes, I've returned many times to the living plan looking for some one to listen to me but no one has, till now" Ice explained.

"So what can you tell us" Maddie asked.

"If you read Danny's notes you would already know, and you'd be a whole heck of a lot closer to knowing the location" Ice answered Maddie.

"What notes" Maddie said.

"What do you mean what notes; I've been coming to Danny every moment the maiden has been distracted to give him what information I could" Ice said surprised none of the family seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I've looked all over his room for his notes and I didn't find them" Jazz said.

"Jazz you knew" Maddie asked her daughter not liking being left out of the loop.

"Well, I know of the notes not him" Jazz lied nobody noticing.

"How could you not find your brother's notes they're the best thing we have to find him and the other kids" Ice yelled standing up.

Then Ice once again pushed off the ground phasing through the ceiling. The Fentons went upstairs following Ice. They got to the top of the stairs to see Ice phasing through the wall into Danny's bedroom.

When they went into the room they found Ice lifting up Danny's mattress. He lifted his left hand to reveal an over stuffed file folder.

"And how would you know where he was hiding the notes" Jazz had to ask amazed the ghost knew where it was and her Danny's own sister didn't.

"He told me he had to hide it from the White Ice Maiden and yet she still found it and destroyed much of what he gathered" Ice said opening the folder to find many papers torn or water damaged.

The Fentons sat around the kitchen table trying what could to repair and organize what they could of the information left behind.

They tried to piece together the torn papers. A few of the water damaged papers could not be salvaged; paper is easily destroyed by water. Not a doubt in Ice's mind the maiden tried to freeze the papers and heat melted the ice making water over the papers. Those that they could salvage they set to work trying to make out the words the running ink once made.

"We've pretty much put together every bit of the notes we have but we still don't have enough to know the location of the kids" Jazz said.

"I still don't know how she managed to find them" Ice said seated at the table with the rest of the Fentons.

"When you say she you mean the White Ice Maiden" Maddie asked.

"Yes," Ice said "She's responsible for all this."

"Why she doing this" Jazz asked.

"I didn't know when I disappeared and I don't know now" Ice responded.

"You didn't stick around long when talking to Danny yet you have been hanging around here almost all day" Jazz said.

"I can only get away when she's preoccupied, and with all but one kid to look after she has no time for me" Ice said. "How good it feels to be away from her land and interact with people" Ice exclaimed.

"What the kids she kidnaps not good enough for you" Jack finally spoke.

"I'd like to be with them but I'm not welcome to sit at their side by the fires" Ice sadly said. "I miss feeling warm; I haven't felt warm since I died. Even if I were to stand inside a roaring fire I would still feel cold. I'm so cold I freeze the small flame on a candle."

After Ice said that the entire room went silent.

"There's a gape in the information" Maddie said making everyone jump at the sudden shatter in silence. "The last occurrence before this was over 22 years ago but all the ones before them only have a 10 year span and 5 kids didn't go missing."

"O that's my doing" Ice said. "I decided to take matters into my own hands and take on the maiden my self."

A/N If you can't tell next chapter in a flash back. Also Maddie and Jack are giving poor Ice a hard time. I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter Ice vs. the Maiden.


	15. Ch 16 Ice vs the Maiden

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N This chapter is all about Ice for anyone who wants more. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 15 Ice's Desperation

Ch 16 Ice vs. the Maiden

~22 years ago~

Ice walked through thick snow covering the forest floor. The trees started to slowly thin out the further he walked on.

'Stupid snow, stupid wind' Ice through as he kept walking, the cold wind whipping his hair forward. Of course since he became a ghost he didn't know how cold the wind really was because all he ever felt was cold.

Ice could see a white object coming into his view through the many scattered trees. Ice slowly came into a clearing to be starring at a pure white building much like a castle.

One only had to know the weather to know that it was made out of snow and ice. Ice sucked in a breath of cold air not really needing any air since his lungs were no longer functionally. The breath was merely to gather his courage.

He stepped out from the thin layer of trees into the clearing toward the castle. What little courage he had obtained from the breath was slipping with every foot fall. It wasn't just the looming structure or what he knew was inside it, it was what surrounded it. All around the clearing leading the path way to the castle doors were the kids from many years pasted. Every child frozen forever in their positions never to move again. Ice felt a shudder run up his body as he looked at them. He knew some where in the mass of these ice ornaments was his human body incased in ice as well.

Among all the kids he was the only one still here, still trap in the winter wasteland.

'Why did they all leave me, why was I left behind, I'm so alone' these thoughts kept going through his head till he reached the large doors.

For so many years he worked to stop this by slipping around the kids and dropping into the realm of the living looking for others to do the work but not now. He had to stop it him self and he was going to face the very being he had avoided all these decades.

Not caring about opening the doors he just phased him self through the ice doors. Inside was much like the outside. All around the main entrance were more children encased in ice.

Ice saw a spiral staircase at the end of the main entrance hall, she had to be up there. Ice slowly walked toward it trying to ignore the many frozen children around him. He tried to keep his eyes on the staircase.

The ice steps felt like they went on forever as he walked up them. He stepped over the last step. On the landing he looked over the snow railing at the stairs he had climbed. It was as if he had climbed a mountain. The ground floor was a barely visible patch below him.

Ice decided to continue down the snow walled path of the hallway.

At the end of the hall were two doors beautifully done, much more care was put into these then the front doors.

Ice got to the front of the doors and slowly lifted his hand toward the door handle. His fingers slowly wrapped around it. He pushed the door forward; every movement he made was in slow motion. He took a step into the room to see where the White Ice Maiden stayed when she wasn't out kidnapping kids or chasing after the ones she already kidnapped.

The center of the room was rather bear but the walls and around them had decoration. It was a circular shape and the wall was lined in arches. Placed at the bottom of the arches encircling the room were ice statues. Not real kids trapped in ice but ice shaped like kids. All their ice faces were smiling as they stood or sat on there snow pedestals.

In the middle of the room stood a woman all in white, even her hair was white. She seemed to be floating over the ground. Her long white dress hid her dangling feet from view.

Right in front of her, over an ice bowl pedestal (looks kind of like a bird bath) was an orb. The orb was glowing an icy blue as the maiden ran her hand inches over the orb.

It seemed it took a few moments to notice he was there.

"What young one comes to my home" the maiden said.

She turned to Ice her eyes shallow pools of ice blue.

"Ah, my boy come to spend time with your mother" the maiden said to Ice.

"Stop it" Ice matured his head down not feeling ready to look at her.

"What" the maiden asked to young ghost child.

"I said stop it" Ice said lifting his head to look at her. "You're not my mother and I want you to stop these kidnappings" Ice demanded of her his hands glowing blue.

"First that is no way to talk to me and second no" The maiden said turning back to her orb.

Ice not taking no for an answer and not going to be ignored he shoot an icicle that just grazed her cheek.

"You dare to attack me" the maiden yelled turning her full attention on Ice.

The orb she had been looking at disappeared and her white eyebrows slanted down in anger. Now was the true test of whose power was stronger. Ice for decades trained with his powers since he first found he had them when he found him self a ghost.

The maiden shot a beam of ice at the boy while he released a storm of sharp icicles at her. Ice stepped to the side to avoid the ice beam and the maiden went intangible letting the icicles pass trough her. The maiden started to close in on Ice as he continued to shoot off icicles none of them hitting her. She was finally right in front of Ice and put her hand on his chest slowing letting ice cover the boy. Ice not going to have his ghost form encased in ice created as sword of ice in his hands and swung it at her. She jumped back just missing the sharp blade. Ice formed an armor of ice around his body and charged forward. The maiden shot beam after beam of blue energy trying to hack away at Ice's ice armor. But with every piece blasted off Ice just regenerated it and continued to fight. Finally the maiden had enough and she started a snow storm in the room. Her eyes glowed white and intense as her anger increased her power.

The wind was intense, nearly knocking Ice over as it swirled around the room blowing snow and ice around.

The maiden's power was at its fullest now. The maiden shoot blue energy at Ice with increased power as each beam was slowly hacking away at Ice's armor faster then before. She sent out a fury of sharp spikes of ice that stuck in Ice's armor. With his armor being destroyed to quickly, he gave up regenerating it and changed tactics. The two were using all their powers to attack each other. Adding to her storm the maiden shoot out sharp ice, ice beams and blue energy while Ice made and used every weapon from ice, as well as ice beams, and he used his teleporting for the first time in a fight. He was teleporting around the room to avoid her attacks. Teleporting to another place in this dimension was easier and used less energy then it did to teleport between the two dimensions. He had to be careful about the teleporting thou because the wind threaded to blow him away every time he appeared in a new place.

For the time it seemed neither was going to give. Suddenly Ice teleported but the maiden sent all the wind to the place Ice appeared. The wind coming in on all sides suspending Ice in mid air unable to move Ice tried to teleport again but couldn't.

"You can't teleport out of this one my house my rules" the maiden said.

"You whenche" Ice yelled.

"Now language" the maiden said.

Then suddenly snow beasts arose from the floor and all sprang at the currently suspended Ice. The beasts beat Ice so bad he could barely move. Ice lay wounded on the ground till a wind forced him against a wall. A strap of ice wrapped around his waist holding him in place.

"You really are being a rather disobedient child today" the maiden started as she floated toward the restrained Ice. "Of course you've already misbehaved; teleporting to the human plan, trying to talk to strangers but I could over look that. It was attacking me that I can't over look" the maiden said as she came to stand in front of Ice.

She lifted her hand to caress his cheek but the moment her fingers lightly touched his skin he regained his mobility.

"Don't touch me you bitch" Ice yelled forming a sharp ice blade in his hand taking a swipe at her. The maiden step back just in time to miss being cut by it.

"Watch your tongue and your behavior" the maiden said. "You'll have plenty of time to think about it and decide on ways to better behave."

Suddenly ice started to spread from the restraint that held him. The ice slowly went up his stomach and down his hips.

The maiden turned her back to Ice and went back to her previous work.

Ice struggled but he could not break the ice, he was too weakened and in her territory she could stop his ability to teleport, Ice was trapped. Well, if this is how it ended he wasn't letting it end with him alone. As the ice reached his knees and chest he lifted his right arm gathering every last bit of energy he could combining all his powers into one attack. He aimed and fired.

The attack came at her full forced she didn't know it was there till it hit.

Sharp ice dug into her back, ice beams froze he to the core, and snow pounded her back.

The force sent her across the room. She got to her knees with a look that if Ice wasn't already dead, would have killed him.

Ice just gave a weak smile back and let his arm fall to the side as the ice reached his ankles and shoulders.

"Why you little..." the maiden said as she raised her own hand to attack but nothing happened. "No, I've used all my power it's all gone" she wailed. "Don't think I stopped when my powers are fully returned I'll start again" the maiden said as her entire body was suddenly incased in ice within seconds.

Ice just hung there waiting for the same fate. The ice around his legs was complete and now the upper half was going passed his elbows. Once his arms were incased it traveled up his neck going to the head. Soon all that was left was his eyes as he closed them and let the ice cover them as well. The White Ice Maiden and Ice went into a rejuvenating slumber and the rift between the winter land and the living vanished.

Ice awoke 22 years later. His eyes opened, at opening his eyes the ice incasing him broke. A jagged crack ran down the ice and suddenly the entire prison of ice shattered sending shards of ice in every direction. As the shards went flying Ice let out a scream of frustration. His voiced died after a minute as he stood still looking at his new environment. He was no longer in the ice castle and the White Ice Maiden was nowhere to be seen. Ice blessed his luck not being awoken in the maiden's presence. It was a new place, new landscape she could have been over the next hill or miles away all he knew was she wasn't the few yards from him when he fell asleep.

Ice took a step forward, his legs felt stiff and so very weak. He took a few more steps out onto the landscape. He needed a bit more time to get all his power back he was still far weaker then he should have been.

He looked around at the vibrant landscape full of life. Ice wanted to look at it for as long as he could, remember how it looked before the maiden's winter swallowed it. He watched the first snowflake as it fell to the ground, then flakes came down in a storm. The maiden had all her power back he need someone stronger to stop her.

A/N O how interesting was that. I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter Bitter Ice, Reflective Danny.


	16. Ch 17 Bitter Ice, Reflective Danny

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N I'm not to happy with the chapter but it had to be done. And Danny doesn't actually make an appearance till the next chapter.

Ch 17 Bitter Ice, Reflective Danny

~Present~

"All I managed to do was causing her to leave early and made her need to take 12 extra years of sleep to get all her power back" Ice explained. "I trained and practiced using my powers for years but she has more experience, she always will, she'll always be stronger than me" Ice said letting out a sigh of defeat.

"So you heard about the greatness ghost hunters in Amity Park, the Fentons, and came to us for help" Jack blurted out.

"Sure, okay let's go with that" Ice answered.

"You really heard about Danny Phantom and came to him for help" Jazz leaned over and whispered to Ice.

"Yep" Ice whispered an answer leaning towards Jazz.

"Problem we don't have enough information to find where this ghost is hiding out or where it's keeping the kids. I don't suppose you could fill in the gapes" Maddie explained giving Ice a look.

"Sorry if I could I would. I wish Danny would hurry up and give us a clue" Ice said out of nowhere looking around the room.

"What" Jazz asked?

"When her captives sleep they are able to project them selves in this world for a short time and in that time they try and leave what clues they can to where they are" Ice explained.

"And where will they leave these clues" Jazz asked.

"I don't know" Ice answered.

"Well that's a lot of help" Jack said crossing his arms.

"Why can't you give us some more useful information" Maddie yelled.

"Yeah" Jack added.

"Enough" Ice exclaimed. "I came here to help but if you're just going to yell at me and act as if I'm responsible I'm leavening" Ice said getting up from the table and disappearing in a flurry of snowflakes.

"Great going mom, dad" Jazz said. "You just upset and pushed away the only person who could help us even if he is a ghost."

"Right I'm just not use to talking to a ghost and not fighting them" Maddie admitted.

"I'm going to go look for him and ask him to still help us" Jazz said going to the front door followed by Spook. "You two do what you want."

"Wait we're going to" Maddie said as she and her husband came to their daughter.

"What makes you think he's still in the city" Jack asked.

"You heard him he doesn't like the dimension the maiden is in I think he'll be staying in this dimension as long as he can" Jazz surmised.

"But we don't know where to start to look" Maddie said.

"Where would you go in the city if you where a 15 year old ghost whose been alone for a century" Jazz asked.

Ice walked down the deserted streets to the city. Without the children the city was like a graveyard devoid of life. The adults felt little need to be outside around the city.

Ice was in a part of the city that would usually be very busy especially this time of year. Kids would be going in waves in and out of the ice cream shop. The movie theater would be filled with lines of kids waiting to see the summer's new blockbuster. The arcade would have kids coming and going at all times. And there were so many other places here the kids would occupy.

Ice had picked the most deserted block to walk down. Any other summer this would have been the most crowded block in the whole city. Ice was sure if any one was around to see him they'd think he was a ghost foretelling their kids' fate. Which in a sense he was as he had already meet the fate the other children would endure. At that thought Ice was regretting leaving the Fentons but the sight of the empty playground drew his thoughts to it.

Ice walked across the street towards the park. The playground had an eerie feel to it being so empty. A slight breeze blew the old carousel causing it to slowly turn making it give a rusty squeak. The swings made soft clinks as the breeze shook their chains. Leaves made scratching noises as they moved across the concrete walk.

Ice stepped over the wood boarder onto the cushion of many pebbles making his way to the swings. He sat down upon one of the many empty plastic seats. Ice wrapped his hands around the swings chains. He started to pump his legs to start moving the swing. He kept it low not going to high in the swing just four feet or so every time he exceeded the limit he'd stop his legs till back to the desired height.

For some reason swings seemed to clear his head. Ice dug deep in his mind bringing up an almost forgotten memory. He remembered when he was younger there was a wooden swing that hung on a tall oak tree. He remembered it looked old like it been there forever. He vaguely remembered when ever he needed to clear his head he'd sit on the swing. Even if he was stationary on the swing it still helped to clear his head; it was one of the few memories he still had of his former life. Ice brought the swing to a stop as stayed sitting gathering his thoughts.

"What makes you think he'd be here" Jack asked his daughter from the front driver's seat.

"A ghost or not he's still a kid" Jazz answered.

At that moment they passed one of the many playgrounds in the park. They noticed the swing set had a blue figure sitting upon one of the swings. His hands were still wrapped around the chains and head down, as his feet dangled centimeters from the ground.

The Fentons brought the RV to a stop.

"I'll do it" Jazz said getting out of the vehicle. She feared her parents would say something to send him away again.

Jazz was coming up behind Ice but didn't get a syllable out before Ice spoke.

"I was going to go back" Ice said not turning to look at her. "I just needed to get away, clear my head."

"Listen, I know my parents are being a little nasty but we haven't really had many good interactions with ghosts and having Danny missing isn't helping matters" Jazz explained.

Ice gave Jazz a quick glance.

"I also left because I'd figure this be the best place" Ice said.

"For what" Jazz asked.

"For the kids to reach us," Ice started "the kids appear in places they know well, since most kids hang here they most likely show up here to contact us."

"Come on you need to tell my parents" Jazz said grabbing on to Ice's shoulder.

The Fentons and Ice were now gathered together again but this time in the RV. Maddie and Jack were letting Jazz do most of the talking to Ice in the backseat with Spook.

"So we just spend our time driving around here waiting for a kid to contact us in someway to give us a clue" Maddie asked as she drove slowly around the block (they couldn't depend on Jack to go slow).

Ice gave a nod to Jazz. "In a word yes" Jazz answered.

Suddenly Ice became alert and Spook gave a whine. Ice shot forward in front of Maddie pushing his foot on the brake causing the RV to come to an abrupt halt.

"What was that…?" Maddie didn't get to finish as Ice phased right out of the vehicle on to the sidewalk.

The Fenton family got out of the RV to gather around the still ghost.

"What are you looking at" Jazz asked.

Ice was staring at a shop window, at Jazz's question he pointing out what he was looking at.

All the Fentons turned to look at the shop window. In the window was a boy with black hair his back was turned to the audience. And when they say in the window they literally mean in the window.

The boy was merely a reflection in the window his physical body was not around. It was as if you look in a mirror to see not only you but some one else's reflection is also there but there is no one but you around.

The four Fentons and Ice walked closer to the reflection of the boy. Spook gave a bark when they were mere feet from him, the boy's reflection turned. They were met with a head of messy black hair falling into the face almost covering icy blue eyes.

With out a doubt in their mind it was Danny. As soon as he showed his face his reflection ran off going from window to window.

"Danny wait" Maddie called but he didn't stop so they could do nothing but follow.

Danny's reflection came to a skidding halt. He pointed to something across the road before his reflection vanished like smoke.

The family and Ice turned in the direction in which he was pointing.

There was pretty much empty space on the other side of the road. An old wooden fence, messy bushes, and a billboard were the only things in sight.

"Well, Danny's being a real help" Jazz said not seeing anything useful.

The Fenton family was turning to leave nearly leaving Ice behind.

"Ice… you coming" Jazz said turning around realizing Ice wasn't moving.

"What's that building?" Ice asked pointing to the billboard.

"The Amity Park Ski Lodge" Jazz answered. "The ski resort opens mid fall and closes mid spring it closed and completely empty now."

"Where is it" Ice asked another question keeping his eyes on the billboard.

"Just a few miles out of the city beginning of the mountain range" Jazz answered.

"I've seen the building before, the kids are sheltered inside the lodge" Ice said turning to Jazz.

Jazz slapped her self on the forehead and said "I feel so stupid, it's so obverses now."

"Quick back to the GAV, gather all the weapons we can and rally the police and parents" Maddie announced now knowing the location of her son and the other kids.

A/N I had to make Maddie and Jack nasty to Ice so they wouldn't be ooc. I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter Rift Found.


	17. Ch 18 Rift found

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N . Okay Danny is back and so is Sam in this chapter. Luiz4200 thanks for catching my mistake, my speling and grammar isn't so good but it good to know so I don't make the mistake again. (This story didn't turn out quite the way I wanted.)

Ch 18 Rift Found

~The lodge~

Danny awoke with a bit of a start. He had had the strangest dream. He was back in Amity Park, well his sprit was anyway but his physical body wasn't. So annoying even in his dreams his body couldn't leave here and he had really tried. All Danny managed to do in this winter wasteland was go in circles. It was as if there was no exit from this place.

In his dream he saw his parents and Jazz with Ice. Danny laughed in his head at the very idea that his parents would even stand next Ice without shooting at him. Danny felt the need to do something to tell them where he was. He brought them to and showed them the old billboard advertising the Amity Park Ski Lodge. That's as far as it got before he woke up.

"Danny you okay" Sam asked bring Danny out of his thoughts.

Danny gave Sam the look.

"Sorry standard question" Sam said. "Let me rephrase that. Are you okay besides that fact that we've been kidnapped and are freezing?"

"Yeah just had a wired dream" Danny said wrapping his half of the blanket, him and Sam shared, tighter around him and putting he's back up against Sam's again.

If it weren't for the fact that they were in a dyer situation it would be a cute little picture of the two. Both under one red blanket, backs pressed up against each other. But it was merely survival.

Many kids were sharing blankets with others and pressed ageist friends bodies to keep warm with the collective body heat. The gift shop had been raided of all clothes and anything else they could use to keep warm.

All kids were wearing various combination of winter wear over their summer clothes.

Danny was now wearing a red ski jacket with blue ski pants, sneakers, yellow gloves, and a blue hat with a white fuzz ball on top. Sam was wearing a purple ski suit, black boots, green cap, and much to her displeasure pink mittens but one couldn't be choosy when it was a choice between frost bite or keeping your fingers.

"The fire's getting low" Danny said reaching for another log bringing the number they had left to three. "And we're running low."

"Well we could always burn the furniture" Sam said turning her body. She laid her head on Danny's shoulder and pressed the rest of her body closer to Danny. No one would be able to know if they were blushing or the cheeks were pink from the cold.

~Amity park~

The Fetnons had rallied the worried and angry parents together. All were eager to get going but the Fentons and police weren't going unprepared.

"You sure your weapons are powerful enough to take down the White Ice Maiden" Ice asked as the Fentons as they loaded the GAV with weapons.

"They were able to defeat her snow beasts" Jack said.

"After Miss Jazzmine turned up the heat" Ice answered. "And she is at least five times stronger."

"It's almost as if you're trying to stop us" Maddie said.

"I'm not but I am making sure you're prepared just because you found the kids doesn't mean she'll let you take them, if she decides to fight us we need to be ready" Ice explained.

"I must agree with our frozen friend" Jazz said.

"Thank you, but let's not forget do you have the supplies to take on the winter weather?" Ice asked.

"The Fenton Family GAV can get through all kinds of weather" Jack proudly announced.

"We've convinced to town to get all winter vehicles out and operational and everyone's dressed ready and carrying everything from blankets to thermal suits" Maddie informed.

"Well, seems you're all ready to me, I guess I'll see you there" Ice said.

"What do you mean see us there" Maddie asked.

"Now that I know the location it shouldn't be hard to find the entrance" Ice said.

"You're not coming with us" Jazz asked.

"No it's better I wait at the entrance besides we only have a general area where the rift is who knows how big it is and where the exact location is. If I wait there when you see me you know where it is" Ice explained.

"Or better since looking for you might take as much time, take this" Jazz said handing him a cell phone.

"What's this" Ice asked looking at it.

"It's a cell phone" Jazz answered as she grabbed a piece of paper and began to write something down on it. "You know how to use a normal phone" Jazz asked.

"I've seen some people using them, I think I do" Ice answered.

"Good, when you find the entrance call this number…" Jazz handed him the paper, "And tell us where it is."

"Okay well see you there" Ice said before disappearing in the usual way (a flurry of snowflakes.)

While the Fentons and the rest of the town were driving their vehicles up the only road to the ski resort, Ice was teleporting around the mountains looking for the entrance.

"You think it won't be that hard to find an opening" Ice said teleporting to a new spot. "Unless it's really small" Ice thought out load.

Ice teleported again and looked around his new surroundings. He looked to his left and right not seeing anything.

"At this rate it will be closed before I find it" Ice said getting ready to teleported again till he turned around…

A circle with various shades of blue swirling in it met Ice's eyes.

"Or I could just turn around and get lucky" Ice said. Even thou he had never seen the entrance before there was no doubt this is what it looked like.

Ice took the phone in his left hand as his right pulled the paper with the number to call from his shirt. Ice took a moment to try and remember how phones were used. He then dialed in the numbers.

In the GAV Maddie's cell rang. Maddie flipped it open to answer only to have it pulled out of her hand by Jazz.

"Ice?" Jazz asked as she answered the phone.

"Yes, I've found the entrance" Ice responded.

"Where is it" Jazz asked with great excitement.

"Um… I'm not quite sure, there isn't exactly a sign" Ice responded.

"Are there any land marks" Jazz asked.

"Um, not really" Ice said looking around. "Wait just watch the sky" he said getting an idea.

"Why…" Jazz asked.

Ice shot an ice beam up into the sky. The blue beam shot high in the sky then bust upon hitting the clouds sending ice and snow raining down on the area around Ice.

"That works" Jazz said looking at the display Ice made.

"Toward where that light came from" Maddie yelled getting the whole rescue team to head in that direction.

The caravan of rescuers came on the sight of the portal.

"It's beautiful" a random woman said.

"On the outside but who knows what it's like on the inside" a man said back.

"So this is the entrance" Maddie said looking at the swirling blue.

"It's almost like the Fenton portal" Jack said also looking at the entrance.

"But blue" Jazz said leaning forward between the two front seats Spook slipping between her legs to put his front paws on the dashboard and barked. "Wait, where's Ice" Jazz yelled realizing she didn't see Ice in the area by the entrance.

"Right here" Ice's voice announced behind Jazz.

All three Fenton's grabbed their hearts from the sudden surprise.

"Do all ghost enjoy scaring people half to death" Jazz asked.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Ice said.

A/N . They've found the portal but will they be in time? I forgot to mention this earlier but the story got the second most votes. And most importantly review. Next chapter A Startling Discovery.


	18. Ch 19 A Startling Discovery

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N We get some answers as to why the maiden is kidnapping children ages 5-17.

Ch 19 A Startling Discovery

~On the other side of the entrance~

Danny and Sam were down in the basement of the ski lodge.

"Over there" Sam said shining her flashlight on a pile of old dust and cobweb covered wooden chairs.

Danny kept his light shining on the chairs as he walked towards them.

The last logs had been added to all the fires to keep them going but now they were out of wood. Some of the older children volunteered to look around the lodge for more things to burn; Danny and Sam had volunteered to look in the basement.

As Danny was walking towards the chairs the wood floor beneath him made a creaking sound. Suddenly the floor gave way under Danny's weight and he fell through.

"Danny" Sam yelled out rushing to the hole Danny fell through.

Sam shined her flashlight down and looked down at her friend.

"Danny you okay" Sam asked.

"Minus my increased heart rate and that my back will be sore tomorrow, fine" Danny answered look up at her from his position, sprawled out on his back.

Danny pushed him self into a sitting position and looked around for his dropped flashlight. Danny found his flashlight to his right and shined the light around the pitch black room he fell into.

"Where or what is this" Danny asked.

"I don't know according to the map of the lodge the basement is suppose to be the lowest room in the whole place" Sam said down to him.

"Well I just found the sub-basement" Danny said getting to his feet.

"Danny can you transform and fly out" Sam asked him.

"I think but I want to take a look around first" Danny replied.

"Why, besides who know what this room could be, it was hidden from the lodge's map probably for a reason" Sam yelled down to him hoping he'd listen to reason.

"Hold on maybe there's something we can use down here" Danny said "Extra clothes, more wood to burn, just wait there."

Danny ventured further into the hidden room shining his light over its contents. He found the walls were made of wooden logs and the floor was the same, it was like a log cabin. There was old fashion furniture dating back to some time like the 1700's covered in a good layer of dust. There was a stone fireplace that was also covered in dust, ash, and soot.

Danny walked to one of the wooden tables spying something black standing out from everything else. He picked it up blowing the dust from it. Danny coughed on the dust and sneezed once.

After he got over his coughing fit he looked more closely at the item. It turned out to be a leather covered book. Danny opened the book to look at it. All the pages had dates in the upper right hand corner and all the pages were filled with some ones hand writing.

Danny read the fist page.

**April 14****th**

My husband and I have decided to leave the ever growing busy cities and head west. We are to start a new life there with our children. The travel will be hard but the prospect of a better life in the new land is worth the hardship.

Danny was interested and skipped a few pages then read on.

**August 5****th**

The party has finally passed the Rocky Mountains after many long and hard weeks. From now it should be much easier not having to deal with the mountains. But there are still many rivers and danger of running into Indians. But I feel we can make it.

Danny was confused the lodge and Amity Park were east of the Rockies what was this doing here. He skipped to October.

**October 21****st**

We have finished our harvest for the winter months. We can only hope the food holds up through winter.

Danny decided to read on to winter.

**January 5****th**

The food is running low and we don't have enough to feed us and the children. My love John has left for the near by town to get food to last us the rest of the winter.

Danny found the book getting interesting.

**January 11****th**

John has yet to return. I fear the snow is keeping him from us.

**January 21****st**

My love is still missing and the winter's weather refuses to let up. Me and the children are on our last bit of food and are getting frozen by the winter. My oldest has decided to brave the weather and hunt.

With every page he skipped to he was drawn more in questioning where the story was leading him.

**February 3****rd**

The winter still attacks us with ever freezing weather. I and my children are sick from the cold and we no longer have any food. John and my oldest, Tomas, are still missing. I fear neither will return and if they do not before it's too late.

This entry was like foreseeing some horrible fate.

**February 16****th**

I've lost my 7 children to cold, sickness, and starvation. I can no longer live. I have decided to end my own life. I hope to join my children and find my love; I also hope to find Tomas. This is my last entry and farewell letter.

That was the last entry in the book. Danny was staring at the writing it was both depressing and frightening.

An old black and white photo fell from in between the pages. Danny flung the book back onto the table and leaned down to pick up the photo. The photo was a family of nine. A man and woman plus 7 kids of various ages standing in front of a covered wagon. The youngest kid was a girl that looked to be about 5. The oldest was a boy who seemed to be about 17 and the second oldest was maybe 14, 15 years old. But their gender and ages weren't the most disturbing part about the two oldest was how they looked.

The second oldest held a very similar appearance to Ice. And more disturbing was the oldest looked a lot like Danny. The similarities were so scarily alike it was freaking Danny out.

"No, no way" Danny said backing up still holding the photo in his hand.

"Danny are you okay what are you doing down there" Sam yelled down the hole to him.

Before Danny could answer her a sudden cold filled the room.

A/N I am the master of suspense and unforeseen twists. Now most importantly review. Next chapter is Found Kids.


	19. Ch 20 Found Kids

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N hoary Tuckers back in this chapter.

Ch 20 Found Kids

~On the other side with the rescue party~

"So how do we get in" Maddie said calculating what to do.

"What do you mean just drive forward right into it" Ice said.

"It's that simple" Jazz asked.

"What everything has to be hard and complicated for you" Ice answered. "O and here's your phone back" Ice finished handing Jazz her cell phone back.

Now that they found the entrance and it was simple to get through the GAV was put into drive.

The entire rescue team drove through the swirling blue rift and straight into a land of snow and ice. The caravan came to a short halt at seeing a land covered completely in snow. Any one who doubted what the Fentons said about preparing for winter weather were feeling rather dumb struck.

The halt only lasted long enough for people to change into quick winter wear, bring out snowmobiles, and put the snow plows in front.

The plows pushed as much snow as possible off what they guessed was the road to the lodge there was too much snow to tell where anything was.

They eventually came upon a large wooden sign covered in snow. One of the snow mobiles ahead of the team got off his vehicle and wiped the snow off it with his gloved hands.

The sign read 'Amity Park Ski Resort 5 miles' with an arrow pointing in the direction to go.

The rescuers pressed on.

"This is turning out pretty easy minus the snow" Jazz said.

"Don't jinx it," Ice started. "We're in her realm and if she's in a 20 foot radius of us we're in her territory and even teleaporttation doesn't work in her territory" Ice explained.

Finally the ski lodge came into view. All vehicles came to a stop in the front as the masses of people abandoned their wheels to climb up the icy steps and through the front doors.

They entered the lobby of the ski lodge. The first thing they saw was the large wooden front desk. The hooks behind the front desk that usually held the keys were empty. Opposite the desk was the gift shop, its windows were broken. The whole shop had been ransacked of most of its items.

The lobby was usually one large empty walk to the desk with chairs and couches scattered around the large room but the furniture was all gathered in one place.

The large fireplace that occupied the lobby had all the furniture circled around it. The officers turned on their flash lights not able to see clearly with just the dieing fire's light from the fireplace. They got closer to the circle around the fireplace followed by hopeful parents.

The light ran over multiple faces of children. One of the beams ran over a girl, when the light reached her face she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she blinked a few times while lifting her self into a sitting position on the floor. The blanket she had fell to her waist. Blond hair fell from under her light blue hat onto the shoulders of a puffy white coat.

"Who's that" she whispered.

A boy in front of her wrapped in a blanket with his back propped up against a chair awoke to her whisper.

His brown eyes scanned the crowed till they fell on an officer with identical eyes.

"My dad" the boy said with a smile.

The stood up throwing off the blanket to hug his dad. The two tried the best they could to hug each other but, both wearing bulky winter clothes, they weren't able to get their arms completely around the other.

The collection of other children began to wake up and the many happy reunions began.

"There should be more kids than this. Where's the others" an officer asked.

"By the fires" a helpful 10 year old girl said.

"Every room in this place has a fireplace we'll be here forever" a man said.

"Then lets get started" Maddie said.

The many adults split up into groups running from room to room finding more and more of the children. In every room kids were huddled together for warmth. They were clothed in winter ware, wrapped in sheets and quilts from the beds. Even a few had pulled down the curtains from the windows to wrap around them selves.

The Fentons with a few others rushed into another room. All the kids were wrapped up and huddled together by the fire. One of the faces in the room was familiar. Sitting up against the left side of the fireplace was a sleeping Tucker.

Oddly he had a younger boy, with similar glasses, sitting on his lap both wrapped in the same blanket.

At seeing the adults the boy on Tucker's lap got up and ran to them. The sudden motion caused Tucker to stir. Jazz didn't wait for Tucker fully to wake up before she ran up to him. Jazz grabbed him by the shoulders and lifted him to he's feet and tried shaking him awake.

"Tucker wake up" Jazz said to the sleepy boy.

Tucker gave a yawn and cracked an eye open and looked at Jazz putting on a stupid grin.

"Jazz, when you get here" Tucker questioned.

"Tucker come back to your senses" Jazz yelled at him.

Tucker shut his eyes tightly before opening them again. Once eyes were open again they looked focused and his goofy grin turned to a small smile.

"Hey" Tucker replied.

"Hey your self but later, where's Danny and Sam" Jazz asked in urgency.

"I don't know I didn't do much looking around after I got here" Tucker answered.

Jazz frowned at Tucker answer.

"Not the answer you want to hear" Tucker replied seeing her reaction.

Jazz gave a nod.

"I'll help look but first give me a coat I'm freezing here" Tucker begged.

"Here" Jazz said pulling off her over coat and handing it to him.

"Thanks" Tucker said pulling the coat on then giving a content smile.

"Now come on there's a lot more rooms to check" Jazz said grabbing Tucker's wrist and dragging him along.

The adults plus Tucker had been every room but the lodge lounge.

"Why aren't the heat and lights working in this place" Jazz asked.

"We had it working for like two days after I got here but the weather outside knocked out the power" Tucker answered as the Fentons, he, and other various adults walked down the hall to the lounge.

Finally they came to the lounge. In the lounge was a bar, an area for eating filled with tables, and many comfortable chairs and couches. The room was mostly glass that looked outside to the frozen landscape. Directly opposite of the hall on the far end was a large fireplace made of stone.

All chairs and couches were gathered around the structure facing the dieing embers within it.

At hearing footsteps enter the room the children surround the fireplace looked over to the adults. Many of the younger kids got up from their spots, throwing off blanks and hoods, to run to their rescuers.

Spook ran to sniff a discarded blanket on the floor, his tail wagging at its scent.

"Is this everyone" Jazz asked scanning the kids for Sam or Danny.

"Some of the kids went to the basement to find some things to burn" a young girl offered.

As their last hope that was where Danny was the Fentons left for the basement steps. They had failed to realize Spook had run to the basement minuets before them picking up Danny's scent trail.

A/N And most importantly review. Next chapter Winter Wars.


	20. Ch 21 Winter Wars

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Sorry it's late I had trouble with my internet. I think you all know what this chapter's about.

Ch 21 Winter Wars

~The basement~

The sudden cold caused Danny to shiver. He let out a breath that appeared as a wisp of blue mist, either from the cold or more likely his ghost sense.

His eyes scanned the room for the one causing the sudden cold.

A white mist began to form in front of him. The mist became solid and more defined as it took on the form of a woman.

Her skin was icy blue, and her hair was snowy white like Danny in his ghost form. She had on a long white dress that hid her feet from view as she floated a foot off the ground. She slowly opened her eyes to show empty blue eyes.

"Welcome home Tomas" the maiden said in a voice as chilling as the air around her.

"You're delusional" Danny yelled at her. "Is this why you've been kidnapping all these kids over the years?"

She just smiled back and her eyes turned white as a cold wind swirled around the room. The wind was so strong Danny thought he'd be knocked off his feet. When Danny was still standing against the wind he was amazed but when he looked down at his feet they were frozen to the floor and more ice was traveling up his legs. But before anything else could happen the maiden was suddenly struck down by a blast of blue light and the wind stopped. Then someone grabbed Danny by the back of his shirt then phased his legs out of the ice.

"Ice" Danny exclaimed looking over his shoulder to see the icy blue boy.

"I thought you were half ghost shouldn't you be fighting" Ice said to Danny.

"You're right, I'm going ghost" Danny yelled his battle cry.

The two rings of light traveled over him transforming him into Danny Phantom. Danny took battle stance waiting for the ghost to get back up while Ice stepped back.

The maiden shoot up from the floor into the air. She was glowing bright blue as wind swirled around her causing her hair to fan up around giving her a more menacing look.

She raised her hands and they began to glow bright blue. She brought her hands forward firing at Danny who countered. Her blue blast meets Danny's own green blast. When they met both blasts seemed evenly matched. The blue was holding the green from going any further and the green was keeping the blue from going further.

The maiden strengthen her beam push Danny back a bit. Danny shifted his feet locking them in place and put more force in his beam. Both opponents were at a deadlock but something was about to change that.

Sam, who was looking down in the hole, only seeing green and blue light, was freaking out because Danny hadn't answered her multiple calls. Sam's eyes left the hole as she heard barking coming from the stairs.

Coming down the stairs was Spook barking as he ran to the hole jumping in. As he jumped in he transformed into his ghost self.

At the bottom Danny was still squaring off with the maiden, while Ice stayed off to the side. He knew he was no where near equal in power to shift the fight for these two power houses.

As Danny and the maiden were still bound in battle Spook leapt in digging his teeth into the shoulder of the maiden bring her down and ending her beam. Danny stopped his attack in surprise yelling "Spook!"

Sudden the dog was thrown back by a blast of blue. The white ghost dog was thrown up against the wall then transformed back to his black dog self. The maiden slowly got up, green ectoplasm leaking from her shoulder. Before she could get her bearings back Danny shot her with one of his green ecto blasts.

"No body hurts my dog" Danny said as she floated back because of the blast.

She got herself back up and a battle commenced. Danny and she were throwing every attack at their disposal at each other. Finally Danny was lured into an ice beam tug of war. Both ice beam attacks hit each other much like the first attack but the maidens attack was stronger then Danny's ice beam and she knocked the boy back. Danny hit the wall hard knocking him out and causing him to transform back.

"Danny" Sam yelled hearing the battle and worrying for Danny's safety.

When Danny didn't answer she was about to take a plunge into the hole to see exactly what was wrong. But just then the Fenton's and Tucker came running down the stairs.

"Sam where's Danny" Maddie asked.

"Um…" Sam knew Danny was fighting meaning he was in ghost form, she wasn't sure if she should tell them. "Down there" Sam said pointing down to the hidden room knowing helping Danny was more important then his secret.

The Fentons jumped into the hole, all but Jack landed on their feet, while Tucker stayed with Sam.

"Stop right there ghost" Jack yelled getting to his feet and pulling out an ecto gun.

"Do you mean her or me" Ice asked from the far wall.

They ignored Ice's comment.

"No one is interfering" the maiden said turning to the Fentons.

"You going to do something about it" Jazz shoot back raising her gun too.

The maiden waved her hand and a storm started in the room.

"Okay that wasn't my best witty banter" Jazz said.

"No one tells me what to do, no one leaves unless I say so, and no one disobeys me" the maiden declared her storm growing stronger.

"Less talk more shooting" Maddie said as they started shooting at the maiden.

The maiden counter attacked. She shoots off sharp icicles pinning Jazz to the wall. She shoots an energy beam at Maddie knocking her back into a book shelf, causing it to break and fall on her, and she froze Jack's feet and the hand with the gun.

"I warned you she was powerful," Ice said with only his head visible from his hiding spot behind the desk. "Don't you have more powerful weapons, to kick her butt with?" Ice yelled.

"Silence" the maiden yelled at Ice. "I'll deal with you later" she said pointing a finger at him and giving him an angered look.

Ice sank down a little further behind the desk; anything below his eyes was hidden. The need to see the Fentons fight the maiden was the only thing keeping Ice from completely concealing him self.

Unnoticed to everyone Spook had regained conciseness. The dog lifted his head from the floor to see the other three members of his family in danger. He tried to get to his legs as quickly as his sore body would allow.

The Fentons were in a temporary set back of the fight. Jazz and Jack were stuck and Maddie was digging her self our from under a broken shelf and books.

The Maiden made up her mind on who to attack first and aimed for the pinned Jazz, moving her glowing blue hand in Jazz's direction.

Before she could fire at the helpless red head Spook had gotten back to his feet and attacked.

His jaws sunk into her wrist causing the maiden's icicle attack to miss Jazz hitting the wall to the right of her.

"Blasted mutt" the maiden yelled as she used her left hand to fire a blue energy beam point blank into Spook's stomach.

The hit caused Spook to release her wrist. As Jazz was struggling desperately with the sharp icicles that pinned her to the wall and Maddie just getting an arm free from the coffin of books and wood, Jack activated his secret new invention. Despite his right arm and both legs were frozen in ice his left hand was free and that's all he needed. The suit he was currently wearing had a dial on his right and left shoulder. Jack turned the dial and the ice began to melt.

"I knew that Fenton external suit heater would come in handy" Jack exclaimed.

Jack had thought up and made it (more so Maddie made it) original for a fight with the ghost kid Phantom. Jack noticed that the ghost boy had gained ice powers and had hoped to use this suit in a battle with the Phantom punk if he used those new powers. It was nice to know the suit was useful against other ghosts.

Jack was firing shots one after another at the ghost as she dodged everyone. Maddie had dug herself out from under the books and wood, only to realize her gun was damaged when she hit the shelf. Throwing the damaged gun she ran up to here pinned daughter taking Jazz's dropped gun. Then she went to join Jack.

"Yeah, Okay, whatever, don't bother getting me free, I'll just hang here" Jazz said a little peeved both parents left her trapped.

Even with Maddie and Jack attacking she was still to powerful. Maddie, Jack, and the Maiden fire off furies attacks but in was a battle the Fenton's seemed destined to losses.

Just when Jack and Maddie thought they had the battle shifting in their favor it quickly shifted the other way.

In an attempt to doge an attack from the Maiden she jumped to the left. As she came to land she lost her footing and her left foot slide on the wood, twisting her ankle and making her fall dropping her gun having it skid across the floor to somewhere she didn't see in the room.

Jack's gun was shot from his hand and fell to the floor. Before he could retrieve it the Maiden shot an icicle through the gun destroying it.

With Maddie's leg hurt unable to stand and Jack weaponless it seemed defeat was inedible. When…

A/N I need help for my Salem Feildtrip. All the students need a chore to do so I would like people to think of a chore and what student should do them. Remember this is the 1600's I already thought up the jobs of candle maker, butter turner, stable hands, milk maid, wood chopper, clothes washer, seamstress, and black smith. And most importantly review. Next chapter Enough Winter all Summer.


	21. Ch 22 Enough winter for all Summer

Kidnapping in the Snowy Summer

A/N Sorry this chapter is late but the other chapter was also late too. This is the last chapter so enjoy.

Ch 22 Enough Winter all Summer

Sam and Tucker were kneeling on the edges of the hole getting good looks at the on going battle.

"I don't like this" Sam said looking down at the fight.

"They're out matched" Tucker said.

"Even Danny was out matched by her," Sam exclaimed "what are we going to do?"

"I've got an idea" Tucker said standing up.

Tucker ran out of the basement followed by Sam. They went through the halls of the lodge ignoring the many adults and children still occupying the building.

Finally they found them selves out in the snow covered parking lot of the lodge. They looked around the lot for the GAV, which wasn't to hard to find.

Tucker and Sam pulled the back doors to the vehicle open.

"Okay we need a weapon with enough power to wipe that ice woman out" Tucker said as his eyes scanned the interior for a weapon to use. As he and Sam shifted some of the smaller weapons and tools a large weapon fell from its place up against the wall to fall in front of the two teens.

"That'll work" the two said looking at the large weapon.

It took some effort to lift the large gun but between Tucker and Sam they managed. They run back down the halls getting weird looks from the people they passed on their way down the halls.

Then they made it to the basement again. Sam jumped into the hole once down Tucker slid the gun down to her. Once Sam had it Tucker sat on the edge of the hole and pushed him self down into the room as well. Tucker held the front end the large brawl keeping it positioned at the maiden as Sam took up the trigger.

"Hey, Maiden you're getting iced" Sam said holding up a rather large ecto gun aided by Tucker.

'Good witty banter," Jazz thought 'wish I thought of it.'

Sam pulled the trigger and the gun fired. There was no way for the maiden to avoid the huge blast and was hit dead on.

Danny had just started wake up and was up in time to see the blast hit.

There was a blinding burst of light and the Maiden screamed in pain. When the light vanished the Maiden stood there still floating but in a degrading condition.

The Maiden's body seemed to be slowly melting away in globs of icy blue liquid. But despite her condition the Maiden still got up the strength to gather all that was left of her energy into one destructive ball of energy.

Sam prepared to fire again before she was able to unleash it but nothing happened.

"Sam blast her again" Tucker yelled back at her.

"I can't the trigger's jammed" Sam said back.

The Fenton's frantically looked around for another weapon but came with none.

Then before she was able to release the ball Ice had come up behind her and had his arm out stretched. His open palm was just an inch from the back of the Maiden's head with energy gathered in it.

"This is over a century worth of anger and revenge" Ice said just before he let the attack lose.

In that one attack the Maiden melted into a shapeless pool of icy blue liquid, no longer a threat to any one and gone forever.

"Yes she's gone way to go Ice" Sam cheered as the others joined in, except for a head aching Danny and a pinned Jazz.

"Not that I'm not happy but I'd like to be away from this wall now" Jazz said still pinned to the wall.

Unknown to every one in the basement with the Maiden gone the merge between the two dimensions were gone and the landscape returned to normal. Outside the clouds vanished, the sun came out, and the snow and ice melted away in seconds.

The Fenton's, Sam, and Tucker walked out of the lodge on to the new summer made landscape. Not caring to marvel at the scenery long they made their way to the GAV.

Tucker and the finally free Jazz were appointed to carry the heavy weapon back while Sam helped guide, still a dull head throbbing, Danny to the vehicle along with Spook at his side. Jack was supporting Maddie as she hopped along on her one good leg, the other may need medical attention.

"Leaving?" Ice said appearing in front of Danny and Sam.

"What else is there to do" Danny said back holding his head.

"I just have one last request" Ice said holding out something wrapped in red cloth.

"What's this" Sam asked.

"With the Maiden's spell broken I should be able to leave like the others but there's one last thing I want" Ice started then continued. "All the kids including me were encased in ice, our bodies perfectly preserved but now it's gone our bodies have faded like nature intended. That's what's left of what was once my body. I'd like you to bury it next to my parent's graves in my home town. I spent 4 of the decades I returned in oblivious to time looking for them. But when I found them they had passed on. With that realization I saw what time it really was. They died never knowing what happened to me. I want to rest with them when I tell them where I've been" Ice finished before he vanished in a flurry of snowflakes.

Sam held the cloth in her hands as she walked with Danny to the RV.

"Hey, what's that?" Tucker said seeing the cloth in Sam's hands as he loaded the giant gun.

Tucker took it from Sam's hands unwrapping it then gave a scram fling it at Sam who caught it.

"It's a skull" Tucker yelled.

Sam and Danny just gave each other a look as Sam wrapped it up again.

"I'll take it" Danny said taking it from Sam.

They had just enough time left in the summer for a trip to the modern Feildsville. Danny, Sam, and Tucker stood in the old cemetery in front of two old graves and tombstones with a freshly dug and covered hole.

"Should we say something" Tucker asked.

"Um… I never knew Ice as a human but he was a good ghost" Danny said.

"And thanks for helping us take down the White Ice Maiden" Sam added.

They walked out of the cemetery to the RV and drove off.

Ice sat between the tombstones as his body began to vanish. His family and friends had been waiting along time for him to get there.

~Winter in Amity Park, months later~

Sam, Tucker, Spook and Danny sat upon the couch in the Fenton living room.

"Hey you three" Jazz said walking in.

"When you get back for the holidays" Sam asked.

"Just yesterday" Jazz answered.

"What's with the snow suit" Tucker asked.

"Well mom and dad decided to go on a ski trip with me and Danny, and you two are invited" Jazz said happily.

"Wait is this ski trip at the…" Danny started.

"Amity Park ski Lodge of course" Jazz finished.

All three groaned and even Spook seemed to groan too.

"With all do respect sis I thing we'll pass and stay here we've seen enough of that and winter to last us all summer" Danny answered.

A/N I need help for my Salem Feildtrip. All the students need a chore to do so I would like people to think of a chore and what student should do them. Remember this is the 1600's I already thought up the jobs of candle maker, butter turner, stable hands, milk maid, wood chopper, clothes washer, seamstress, and black smith. And most importantly review.


End file.
